Plumes en sucre
by Sophy Jackman
Summary: Ou comment Hermione perd la tête ou plutôt fantasme à mort en pleine bibliothèque. Elle ne reculera devant aucun moyen pour mettre Ron dans son lit. Fic RWHG eh oui encore, on se refait pas !. Rated M pour les prochains chapitres. Trad. de ShellyK.
1. Quand Hermione perd la tête

Voici ma nouvelle fic dans un registre plus léger que « Pourquoi nous nous battons ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**PLUMES EN SUCRE**

_Quand Hermione perd la tête_

Vraiment, personne ne devrait penser ces choses à propos de son meilleur ami. Malheureusement, j'étais foutue, complètement retournée et incapable de penser, et tout ça à cause d'une simple sucrerie. Juste une plume en sucre !

Pourtant, quand tu la combines avec un Ronald Weasley, le mélange peut être hallucinant, extraordinaire et franchement distrayant. Et quand les autres commencent à se rendre combien cette combinaison vous affecte, eh bien… c'est plutôt embarrassant, surtout quand la personne qui l'a remarqué est l'objet de vos désirs. Tellement de confusion, d'anticipation et même de sentiments inattendus contenus dans cette petite chose faite de sucre. Je ne regarderais plus jamais les plumes en sucre de la même façon.

Honnêtement, c'était vraiment de la faute de Ron. Au lieu de se régaler avec ce bonbon, il aurait dû finir ses devoirs. C'est pas comme s'il n'en avait pas. Ron remettait toujours tout au lendemain. Il avait toujours besoin d'un mordillement ou d'un coup de langue de plus pour pouvoir envisager de finir sa dissertation. C'était un miracle qu'il ne redouble pas avec toutes les plumes qu'il mangeait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué que Ron aimait les sucreries à ce point, jusqu'à cette nuit, quand ce bonbon devint irrévocablement une de mes plus grandes fascinations.

Nous étions assis tous les trois à une table de la bibliothèque, essayant de finir nos devoirs (enfin, Harry et Ron essayaient de finir ; j'avais pris de l'avance et faisais quelques révisions) quand je fermais mon livre pour en commencer un autre. Ce fut à ce moment, à cet instant précis, que mes pensées semblèrent se focaliser de façon permanente sur Ronald Weasley. Il mordillait une plume en sucre.

Ce fut presque comme si une force magnétique attirait mon regard sur ses lèvres. J'essayai de regarder ailleurs mais je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, j'étais subjuguée par la vue de cette belle bouche qui suçait cette délicate plume. Ce fut la première de mes pensées inappropriées. Comment pouvais-je penser ça à propos de mon meilleur ami ? Est-ce que je trouvais qu'Harry avait une belle bouche ? Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas qu'Harry ne soit pas attirant (étant une femme, je peux apprécier le pouvoir de séduction d'un homme), mais quand on parle de Ron, il y a quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de primitif.

Avec une fascination croissante, je regardais Ron, sa langue léchant ses lèvres, à la recherche d'un peu de sucre. Ce geste était la chose la plus érotique que j'ai jamais vue, non pas que j'étais très expérimentée. Mais, juste la vue de sa langue provoqua une réaction immédiate et quelque peu inattendue. Soudain, ce fut comme si mon estomac se nouait et quand je bougeai, une sensation inconnue monta entre mes jambes. Ça me prit totalement au dépourvu. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ÇA. Oh, j'avais trouvé d'autres garçons plaisants à regarder, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à Ron dans ce sens. Et ce qui me surprenait le plus était que c'était loin d'être déplaisant. Plutôt le contraire en fait.

Mes yeux étaient fermement rivés sur Ron, qui mangeait toujours, totalement inconscient de mon regard ainsi que de la situation. Pour la première fois, je regardais vraiment Ron, le voyant, non pas comme le garçon de 11 ans avec une saleté sur le nez, mais comme un homme. Et quel homme frappant il était ! Alors qu'il était assis là, sa tête penchée sur son travail, sa frange rousse trop longue tombant sur ses yeux bleus brillants, pendant qu'il capturait la fin de sa plume entre ses lèvres, je commençai à me demander ce que ça ferait d'avoir ses lèvres sur mon corps.

Cette idée était si étrangère à moi et si surprenante que j'en fus tout de suite alarmée. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça, surtout avec Ron. Et puis pourquoi pas, après tout ? Cette seconde pensée fut aussi saisissante que la première, alors qu'il semblerait que mon subconscient avait toujours nourri ses étranges sentiments pour Ron. J'avais un petit (un énorme !) béguin pour lui, mais c'était normal, comme il était pratiquement le seul mâle que je fréquentais. Mais ce que j'étais en train de penser allait beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple béguin, menaçant de franchir le seuil inavoué de la sexualité.

Soudain, des milliers de pensées explosèrent dans mon esprit. Une image particulièrement vivace de Ron, léchant ma nuque, juste dans le creux de mon épaule, m'envahit. C'était comme si j'y étais. Je pouvais voir Ron se pencher par-dessus la table de la bibliothèque, ses yeux bleus assombris par le désir. Dans ce fantasme, il avançait vers moi et je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Mon moi intérieur baissa la tête, lui exposant sa nuque, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent embrasser sa peau et sa langue tracer un chemin.

Rien qu'en imaginant ce que Ron pourrait faire avec cette bouche, je pouvais presque sentir sa langue sur la chair sensible de ma nuque, ce qui m'emplit d'un vague de chaleur. Sans le réaliser, ma respiration s'était accélérée et mon visage avait chauffé et rougi. Je bougeai sur mon siège, et des sensations incroyables m'envahirent encore. Je dus mordre ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de crier.

« Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? » Sa voix me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et rencontrèrent les siens.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si ça allait ? », répéta-t-il.

« Oui, ça va ! » Et si Ron découvrait ce que je pensais de lui ? J'étais certaine que ce serait la fin de notre amitié.

« Es-tu sûre ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu respires fort, et tu sembles un peu rouge. »

« Je te dis que ça va ! » répétai-je durement.

Ensuite, l'intérêt de Ron se modifia en quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Il ressemblait presque à un prédateur. Sa bouche merveilleuse arbora un malicieux sourire en coin, et je me sentis faiblir.

« Tu sais », commença-t-il doucement, « si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu es excitée. » Il leva même un sourcil de manière suggestive pour accentuer sa remarque.

Je sentis le sang affluer jusqu'à mes joues, et j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait lire la culpabilité sur mon visage. Donc je fis la seule chose à faire : je niai tout en bloc.

« Ronald Weasley ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu… je… que tu… tu penses que je… Je ne suis PAS excitée ! » hurlai-je, un peu trop fort. Madame Pince dut même me faire une remarque. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Jamais.

Harry qui se cachait derrière un large livre poussiéreux, grogna, essayant apparemment de contenir son fou rire. Mes yeux se rivèrent dangereusement sur le livre remuant, mais revinrent vite sur Ron, qui semblait apprécier ce désastre complet. L'intérêt dans ses yeux se changea en amusement. Ce qui n'était pas bon.

« Je ne sais pas Hermione. Tu ressembles étrangement à quelqu'un qui est excité… »

« Oh, et tu es un expert en la matière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Si je pensais que ça découragerait Ron, je m'étais salement trompée. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Ne change pas de sujet », dit-il voracement et ensuite il se pencha par-dessus la table, exactement comme dans mon fantasme. Sans aucun contrôle sur mon corps, je commençai à anticiper le prochain mouvement de Ron. Il se rapprocha et je me tournai involontairement vers lui. Je détournai les yeux quand je réalisai qu'il venait pour m'achever. Mais au lieu de m'embrasser sur la nuque, il me murmura à l'oreille :

« Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'excite Hermione ? »

Je pense que j'aurais pu spontanément prendre feu rien qu'en entendant ces mots. J'aurais voulu lui crier à plein poumons que, oui, il m'excite, mais ma fierté me retint. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je laisse quelqu'un savoir combien ses mots me faisaient de l'effet.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Je refermai mon livre violemment et commençai à ranger mes affaires. Je notai vaguement le fait qu'Harry était toujours là, regardant notre échange avec délectation.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'admets pas Hermione ? Je t'excite ! »

La panique commença à m'envahir. Je n'admettrais rien. Je ne pouvais pas. A la place, je me vengeai.

« Ron, tu ne pourrais pas m'exciter même si tu essayais. »

Harry s'étouffa, tombant presque de sa chaise. Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent à cause du choc, qui fut bientôt remplacé par autre chose. Apparemment, ma réplique n'avait pas l'effet désiré. Ron ne s'enfuit pas fâché ni ne cria. Non, en fait, Ron semblait content.

« C'est un défi Hermione ? »

Oh mon dieu ! Et après, ces lèvres encerclèrent la plume en sucre à cause de laquelle tout avait commencé…

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours et depuis, j'avais perdu toute cohérence. Pas une minute ne passait sans que je ne pense à la menace de Ron, ou à la façon dont il mangeait cette saleté de plume. En classe, j'y pensais assez pour me faire rappeler à l'ordre pour mon manque d'attention. Harry hochait seulement la tête pendant que Ron souriait en connaissance de cause. Il savait. Je ne me cachais plus le fait que Ron faisait des ravages sur mes hormones, bien que j'essayais vaillamment de cacher mes réactions. Et ce con de Ron était tellement satisfait de tout ça. Il semblait presque qu'il savourait le fait de pouvoir me faire perdre mes moyens et d'avoir une totale emprise sur mes sens.

Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, j'avais été si concentrée sur mes études puis mon devoir de préfète, que je n'avais jamais prêté attention aux garçons. Je n'avais pas honte de l'admettre et bien que beaucoup de mes camarades se fussent risqués à l'aventure sexuelle, ce n'était pas mon cas. J'avais toujours pensé que j'étais au dessus de ça. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'un événement totalement fou, comme Ron mangeant une plume en sucre, bouleverse ma vie. Peut-être étais-je seulement un bouton de fleur sur le point d'éclore. Ça ne m'avait pas empêché de devenir préfète. Je devais garder mon intelligence. Mais, malheureusement pour mes professeurs et mon travail scolaire, mon esprit était entièrement tourné vers Ron.

À la fin de cette journée de classe, Harry, qui ne cachait pas son amusement sur cette situation, me prit à part et me donna un conseil pas du tout voulu.

« Hermione, couche avec Ron et qu'on en parle plus ! » me dit-il.

Je fus tellement choquée que je le fixai, pendant ce qui sembla une éternité avant qu'il ne me laisse seule dans la salle. Est-ce que j'oserais franchir le pas avec Ron ? Est-ce que je voudrais gâcher sept ans d'amitié juste pour une partie de jambes en l'air, comme me l'avait si clairement conseillé mon autre meilleur ami ? Non, je ne pense pas que je pourrais. Le pourrais-je ? Bien, mais qui a dit que notre amitié en souffrirait ? À part chaque psy de la planète bien sûr !

Encore que…

Ce que j'étais en train de considérer était incroyable. Ce n'était pas la Hermione Granger que je connaissais. Je n'allais quand même pas sauter dans le premier lit que je voyais avec mon meilleur ami ! Ce n'était pas bien ! C'était impensable ! C'était l'idée la plus excitante que j'ai jamais eue !

Je retournai dans la tour Griffondor en soupirant (heureusement, en tant que préfère, j'avais ma chambre personnelle), et comme j'ouvrai ma porte, je notai un paquet posé sur mon lit. Frappée par la curiosité, je traversai la chambre pour prendre la boîte. Il y avait une note attachée : "Fais de beaux rêves Hermione !"

J'ouvrai le cadeau avec impatience pour y découvrir le poison de mon existence. Là, au fond de la boîte, reposait une plume en sucre.

* * *

Pauvre Hermione ! Et encore ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui va suivre !

Reviews please !


	2. Quand Hermione se dévoile

Arrêtez de m'envoyer des fleurs : je vais plus passer les portes ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir qu'on aime mon travail. Imaginez mon sourire extatique quand en revenant de mon week-end, j'avais 34 messages sur ma boîte mail dt 29 reviews ! J'étais toute folle ! Merci de m'encourager !

C'est la dernière fois que je réponds aux reviews de cette manière comme apparemment on n'a plus le droit. Donc pour les revieweuses anonymes, veuillez me laisser votre adresse e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre ou inscrivez-vous sur le site.

Réponses à mes chères revieweuses :

Aminteitha : t'as raison : j'en avais marre du Ron timide et maladroit qui traîne sa misère pendant tout le long de l'histoire en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il va avouer à Hermione qu'il l'aime. Ici c'est direct et il y aura des résultats !

Elliania : tu baves beaucoup je trouve : pense à te payer une bassine ! Moi, j'en ai déjà une et c'est très pratique ! Merci pour tes commentaires sur mes deux histoires : ça fait vraiment plaisir que tu suives mon parcours ! Et t'inquiète pas : j'essaierais de ne pas me faire griller par ma chef sinon ce serait la fin de ma carrière littéraire ! Bisous

Princess-Jill : Fais attention de pas te faire griller par ton copain : ça fait mauvais genre de fantasmer sur quelqu'un d'imaginaire même si c'est Ron ! Quoique !

Missannie : désolée de te décevoir : Hermione ne va rien faire avec cette plume. Mais elle va amener tellement d'idées dans la tête d'Hermione qu'elle en pourra plus ! On va pas la plaindre : elle va qd même se faire Ron !

Lisylys : Contente que le Ron de mon histoire te plaise ! La suite est entièrement consacrée à Hermione mais Ron revient dans le 3ème chapitre. Enjoy !

Anacofleb : Oui, mon Ron est plus sûr de lui : ce qui le rend d'autant plus sexy ! J'ai bien aimé ton one-shot : j'adore quand Ron s'énerve à propos de Vicky !

SoPhIaGrInT : Ronnie va commencer à dévoiler son jeu dans le 3ème chapitre ce qui promet des moments très chauds. Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. A+

Allima : La découverte de certaines sensations va faire que Hermione ne va plus longtemps se poser la question si elle doit coucher ou non. Et en plus, qd on a Ron sous la main, pourquoi se priver ?

Vava Cracra : de rien pour l'aide. Je suis contente de t'avoir permis de publier une autre de tes supers fics. On voit que tu t'y connais en fics rated M : Hermione est du genre à aller jusqu'au bout qd elle veut expérimenter quelque chose ! Bisous

Itsuki : puisque tu le demandes si ardemment, voici la suite !

Angelyvelle : eh oui la pauvre et tu vas voir qu'elle va se soulager comme elle peut !

Lasia : merci pour ton soutien et voici la suite !

Bibiche : heureuse que mes fics te plaisent. J'adore la grande bouche de Ron et imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec est également un de mes fantasmes. Comme quoi, les filles sont pas si différentes que ça ! Bisous

Deomai : j'aime bien ton « hé hé » : ça fait un peu pervers ! Voici une suite qui ne pourra que te plaire !

Heaven68 : la suite est un peu plus chaude que drôle mais dans le 3ème chapitre (disponible prochainement), les situations cocasses ne manqueront pas ! A+

Héloise : Et Hermione ne va pas s'ouvrir qu'à moitié ! Place à la suite !

Drydia : la 1ère histoire que j'ai traduit était plus simple. Les tournures de phrases de celle-ci sont telles que je dois souvent tout réécrire. C'est un plaisir de voir que tu me comprends ! Merci

Harmony : voici ta suite si attendue : j'espère que t'es pas morte ! Je m'en voudrais ! Sache que je vais updater à peu près une fois par semaine : ça te va ? A+

Jennifer Guerin : je tenais à te remercier pour m'avoir rassurer à propos de la parution des chapitres : j'avais trop peur d'avoir fait une boulette ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise autant ! Bisous

B3 : Un Ron entreprenant et un Harry pervers ça change : voici la suite !

Servane : j'en revenais pas qd j'ai vu que tu avais reviewer mes fics. J'adore (et le mot est faible !) ta fic Culpabilité : ton imagination est débordante et ton style très achevé. Bref, c'est génial ! Merci bcp pour ton soutien.

The Wendy Malfoy : voici le 2ème chapitre encore plus hot ! Régalez-vous !

Malilite : merci bcp pour tes reviews. Enfin la suite !

* * *

_Quand Hermione se dévoile_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, les yeux fixés sur cette plume en sucre.

Rien que l'implication du cadeau de Ron était suffisante pour m'enlever toute logique. Le temps ne signifiait plus rien. Donc je restais debout, immobile et totalement sous le choc, à fixer la sucrerie.

La signification était évidente : Ron voulait mettre à exécution son supposé "défi".

C'était en grande partie ma faute. Si je n'avais pas paniqué et laissé échapper que Ron ne pourrait pas m'exciter même s'il essayait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et maintenant, une part de moi, une part qui voulait s'exprimer, une vilaine part de mon esprit était non seulement transportée à cette idée, mais était aussi incroyablement excitée par ce que Ron avait suggéré. Et comme un signal, cet étrange serrement que j'avais ressenti ce jour-là à la bibliothèque me frappa violemment. Malgré mes 18 ans, je n'étais pas très expérimentée en ce qui concerne le sexe. Pourtant, j'étais presque sûre que ce que j'avais éprouvé était du désir. Et plus particulièrement, du désir pour Ron.

Immédiatement, mes yeux se fermèrent et mes pensées revinrent vers le petit fantasme que j'avais eu dans la bibliothèque. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce serait la nuit, et nous nous serions introduits discrètement dans cette salle pour être seuls. Ron me conduirait vers le large fauteuil rembourré. Une fois à destination, il me prendrait sur ses genoux. A califourchon sur lui, je serais capable de sentir son érection se pressant contre moi ardemment. Cette pensée envoya une sensation très intense entre mes cuisses.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Sans l'avoir réalisé, ma main avait cheminé jusque sous ma jupe, où mes doigts caressaient mon sexe à travers le tissu mince de ma culotte. Je fus surprise de découvrir qu'elle était mouillée. Aucun garçon ne m'avait déjà fait cet effet, et le fait que ce fut Ron qui me faisait connaître ses nouveaux sentiments rendait les choses plus excitantes encore.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir en pied qui ornait ma chambre, et une irrésistible curiosité m'envahit. Je posai le paquet contenant la plume en sucre sur mon lit avant de traverser ma chambre, pour me retrouver devant le miroir. J'étudiais mon reflet pendant ce qui me sembla des heures.

Bien que mes cheveux soient aussi touffus que d'habitude, ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'essayais de ne pas penser que ce pourrait être dû au fait que Ron ne m'embêtait plus avec ça. Mes lèvres étaient pleines et ourlées. Mon meilleur avantage, pour moi, était mes yeux. Ils étaient d'une profonde couleur marron (sans aucun rapport avec la boue !). Ils étaient brillants et remplis de chaleur. Un jour, de manière totalement inattendue, Ron dit que la teinte de mes yeux lui rappelait la couleur des chocogrenouilles. Je feignis d'être contrariée à l'idée d'être comparée à un amphibien sucré, mais en mon for intérieur j'étais contente du compliment. Les chocogrenouilles, tout comme les plumes en sucre, étaient les sucreries favorites de Ron.

Souriant à cette pensée, je considérai le reste de mon apparence. Je n'étais pas d'une beauté frappante comme Parvati ou encore, très attirante comme Lavande, mais je pensais que je me défendais. Bien sûr, quand on est obligé de porter l'uniforme, on n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de se mettre en valeur. Et alors que je me regardais vêtue de ma jupe écossaise et de ma chemise blanche, je pris une décision.

Lentement, je commençai à déboutonner ma chemise. Alors que je défaisais chaque bouton, je remarquai que ma respiration s'accélérait. Vers la fin, mes doigts devinrent maladroits, à cause de l'anticipation de ce que j'allais faire, et ma concentration flancha. Ça me prit quelques minutes mais ensuite je fus capable de me débarrasser de ma chemise puis de ma jupe. Avant de changer d'avis, j'enlevai mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte en coton blanc.

Donc, j'étais debout, dans ma belle chambre de préfète, nue en face du miroir, sur le point de faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais osé faire. Constamment préoccupée par mes études, je n'avais jamais exploré mon corps : je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le faire. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était pour les autres, pour les personnes moins disciplinées. Mais maintenant, avec toutes les émotions mises à jour par Ron ces derniers jours, je commençai juste à réaliser ce que j'avais manqué.

Penser à Ron envoya une décharge entre mes cuisses. Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine ; je pouvais le sentir battre contre mes côtes. Je levai la main avec précaution jusqu'à mes seins et je brossai mon mamelon avec mon pouce. Il se durcit instantanément. Je souris. Sans aucune autre pensée, je répétai mon action, me concentrant sur le mamelon auparavant négligé. J'aimais cette impression de durcissement et je me demandai ce que ça ferait d'avoir la bouche de Ron sur ma poitrine.

Un gémissement involontaire m'échappa, alors que j'imaginais Ron, la tête baissée vers moi, ses lèvres se refermant sur ma chair délicate, sa langue traçant des cercles à me rendre folle. Ses bras saisiraient ma taille, me rapprochant de lui. Mes doigts s'enfouiraient dans sa masse de cheveux roux. Mon dieu, comme j'aimais ses cheveux ! Je pouvais presque sentir ses larges mains glisser le long de mon dos alors que sa langue excitait mon mamelon. Je commençai donc à caresser mes seins de manière impudique, mes pensées concentrées sur Ronald Weasley. Très vite, ses sensations ne furent plus suffisantes. Quelque chose en moi réclamait plus. Plus de quoi ? Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre mais instinctivement, je laissai ma main s'égarer jusqu'au nid de boucles entre mes jambes.

Mon toucher était timide et maladroit. Je n'avais jamais essayé de faire ça avant. Certaines personnes pourraient trouver ça ridicule, comme j'avais 18 ans. Pourtant, la pensée de faire quelque chose comme ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Je m'étais tellement focalisée sur mes études, pour prouver mes capacités, que je ne m'étais jamais permis de plaisirs romantiques.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Ron mordillant une plume en sucre ? Ce n'était pas dû qu'à ça car je l'avais déjà vu en manger à de maintes occasions. C'était le regard que je posais sur lui qui avait changé. Je ne pourrais pas dire exactement pourquoi je le voyais différemment. C'était juste que maintenant, il m'affectait de manière très curieuse. Vraiment très curieuse !

Mes doigts devinrent plus entreprenants dans leur exploration, comme ils écartaient les plis chauds et humides de mon sexe, et quand mon index frotta cette zone extrêmement sensible, je gémis fortement, ce qui me prit totalement au dépourvu.

Par Merlin ! C'était merveilleux !

Encouragée, je me caressai encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir me submerge. La partie rationnelle de mon esprit savait qu'il y avait des explications scientifiques, mais heureusement, cette partie de moi se taisait, pendant que mon corps s'abandonnait à l'extase que je ressentais. Ma main, mouillée par ma propre excitation, me donnait du plaisir, augmentant la pression que je sentais monter dans mon bas-ventre. Une pensée se forma dans ma tête : est-ce que Ron se donnait du plaisir comme ça ?

Soudain, alors que j'imaginais Ron se caressant, quelque chose arriva que je ne pensais pas possible. L'extase explosa dans mon corps, me faisant pousser un cri. Mon corps trembla violemment, des éclairs blancs flashèrent sous mes paupières et mes jambes chancelèrent. C'était la sensation la plus intense que j'avais jamais ressentie. Jamais. Je me sentais engourdie, et quand je bougeai ma main, elle frotta mon clitoris, provoquant un bonheur fulgurant qui me traversa le corps.

Ça me prit quelques minutes pour me remettre avant que je puisse à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir (qui était heureusement silencieux. Peut-être l'avais-je scandalisé avec mon comportement !), et je remarquai la rongeur répandue sur mon corps. Ma poitrine se soulevait toujours à cause de l'effort extrême que je venais de déployer. Mes cheveux volaient sauvagement autour de ma tête. Je réalisai combien j'avais l'air aguicheuse et dévergondée.

Et ça me plaisait !

Maintenant, la question à 6 millions de gallions : est-ce que ça plairait à Ron ?

* * *

Deuxième chapitre achevé : qu'en pensez-vous ? Prochain chapitre : Ron passe à l'attaque dans la salle commune des Griffondors et Hermione, qui déteste être déstabilisée, prend une grave décision qui pourrait changer sa vie amoureuse. 

Petites reviews SVP


	3. Quand Ron attaque

Voici la suite des aventures d'Hermione et de Ron mais sans l'héroïne de cette histoire : eh oui, la plume en sucre ne fera même pas une apparition. Ne pleurez pas : elle reviendra !

Merci à mes revieweuses : Vava Cracra, Elliania, aminteitha, Anacofleb, The Wendy Malfoy, Princess-Jill, itsuki59, missanie, Faeris, Allima, eileenlep, Raziel, Bleu et Bibiche.

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais si c'est pas le cas, mea culpa (et pour celles à qui mes excuses ne suffisent pas vous pourrez venir me lyncher !).

Héloise et Lisylys, merci pour vos reviews mais laissez-moi votre mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

* * *

_Quand Ron attaque…_

Ça faisait trois jours que Ron m'avait envoyé son "petit" cadeau, et pour être tout à fait franche, ça me rendait cinglée. Non pas le type de folie "Ron va me rendre folle" mais plutôt le type "Je veux sauter sur Ron et le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce". En fait, c'était assez démoralisant. Et depuis, Ron n'avait pas encore mentionné la plume en sucre qu'il m'avait envoyé. Pour tout dire, il n'avait plus rien tenté depuis.

Et c'était ça qui me rendait le plus folle.

Il n'avait encore rien fait , cependant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, particulièrement à ce qu'il ferait avec ses sacrées plumes. L'image me fit frissonner d'anticipation. Je pouvais l'imaginer tracer le contour de ma cuisse avec une plume à la cerise, en me chatouillant doucement pendant qu'il remontait et en me laissant savoir, de manière sous-entendue, exactement ce qu'il comptait me faire… Je sortis brusquement de ma rêverie, et je retournai à mes devoirs inachevés. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me laisser distraire. Mon succès scolaire dépendait de mon attention complète. J'avais besoin de me concentrer et d'arrêter de penser à un certain roux, dont je tairais le nom bien sûr ! Ça y est, le plus dur était fait. Je pris une respiration profonde et purifiante et j'attaquai mon devoir.

Heureusement, on était samedi : la salle commune était presque vide, à part quelques premières et secondes années. J'avais renoncé à la sortie à Pré-au-lard, principalement à cause de la pile de devoirs qui m'attendait, mais aussi parce que ni Harry, ni Ron n'y allaient, à cause de leur entraînement de Quidditch. Ron faisait partie de l'équipe et jouait comme gardien. Bien que je détestais l'admettre, je trouvais Ron très sexy dans sa robe de Quidditch. Ça m'avait demandé beaucoup de volonté pour refuser d'accompagner Ron et Harry à leur entraînement. Quand j'avais décliné leur offre, Ron m'avait juste fait son petit sourire en coin. Comme de juste, je me suis immédiatement enflammée.

Le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant la place à une équipe de Quidditch très sale. Seamus et Dean, les batteurs de Griffondor, entrèrent en premier suivis de leurs petites amies respectives, Parvati et Lavande. Ensuite, Colin et Denis Crivey, tout deux poursuiveurs, se ruèrent à l'intérieur en parlant du plongeon spectaculaire d'Harry. Il semblait que les frères n'avaient pas encore perdu leur fascination pour Harry, même s'ils le connaissaient depuis des années.

Après, Ginny s'engouffra dans la salle, vêtue de sa robe de Quidditch. Elle était la troisième poursuiveuse, pour le grand déplaisir de Ron. Il avait toujours été protecteur avec Ginny, particulièrement après l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets. Non seulement Ginny était une excellente étudiante et une poursuiveuse talentueuse, mais elle était aussi l'une des filles les plus admirées de l'école. Ron essayait constamment de jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur. À ma connaissance, aucun garçon n'avait demandé de deuxième rendez-vous à Ginny : Ron flanquait une peur bleue à tout soupirant potentiel, et Ginny comptait les jours qui la séparait de la fin des études de Ron. « J'aime mon frère », m'a-t-elle dit un jour, « mais c'est vraiment un gros crétin. » Quand il intervenait dans la vie amoureuse de Ginny, j'étais assez d'accord avec elle.

Je tentai de cacher mon sourire quand je vis Harry entrer dans la salle commune juste après Ginny. Bien qu'il essayait vaillamment de cacher son regard amoureux, tout le monde dans la tour Griffondor savait que Harry ressentait quelque chose pour Ginny. Tout le monde sauf Ron. C'était presque devenu une blague récurrente parmi les Griffondors les plus âgés. Seamus et Dean avaient fait un pari sur la méthode que Ron emploierait pour tuer Harry, s'il découvrait un jour les sentiments d'Harry pour Ginny. La théorie la plus populaire était que Ron balancerait Harry de la tour Griffondor. Ce qui était absurde ! Ron ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi cinglé ! J'avais moi-même parié sur l'étranglement…

« Harry, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » demanda quelqu'un d'un ton incrédule. Mon attention se focalisa immédiatement sur le propriétaire de cette voix.

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Ron, avec ses 1m90, devait courber la tête pour franchir le portrait. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête, tout mouillés et ébouriffés, prouvant ses efforts sur le terrain. Sa robe de Quidditch rouge et or était collée à son corps, d'une manière très attrayante. Il avait une tache de boue sur le nez, et je devais combattre l'envie intense de m'approcher de lui et de l'essuyer. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure en pensant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sexy que les robes de Quidditch.

« Harry, je te parle ! » retenta Ron, la voix grave et rauque.

« Quoi ? » Harry l'air ahuri se retourna pour regarder Ron.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas », affirma Ron, et il croisa les bras sur son torse. Il regarda Harry avec méfiance en haussant un sourcil.

C'était assez amusant de voir Harry bafouiller, surtout depuis qu'il m'embêtait sans répit à propos de l'incident de la bibliothèque. « Je suis désolé. Je pensais à autre chose. »

Je pouffai de rire.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers moi. Harry me semblait reconnaissant de l'interruption. Ron parut… parut presque vorace quand il me vit. Je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir immédiatement. Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, je devais finir mes devoirs.

Ron attrapa la chaise à côté de la mienne, et avant de s'asseoir, il enleva sa robe de Quidditch et son pull, ce qui le laissa vêtu de son tee-shirt blanc et trempé. Je restai bouche-bée, quand, alors qu'il ôtait son pull, son tee-shirt se releva, révélant un court un instant son ventre plat. A la vue de la petite traînée de poils cuivrés, je devins presque incohérente. Malheureusement, cet instant fut trop bref, et Ron fut de nouveau couvert.

Je mordai ma langue pour étouffer un gémissement. Harry ricana. Je le regardai fixement : il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux celui-là, ou je laisserais échapper accidentellement à Ron qu'il était désespérément amoureux de Ginny… Mon sourcil levé et mon regard noir suffirent pour qu'il comprenne le message. Il regarda ailleurs mais pas avant que je vois une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

Ron n'avait heureusement rien remarqué. Il retourna sa chaise, s'assit à califourchon dessus, puis il se pencha sur moi, en prétendant examiner mon devoir.

« Ça par exemple ! Miss Granger, je crois que vous n'avez pas fini votre dissertation », dit-il d'un ton très professoral, ou ce qui aurait été un ton professoral si j'y avais prêté attention. En fait, j'avais à l'esprit d'autres préoccupations, plus importantes, comme être si près de Ron que je pouvais sentir mon corps frissonner à sa proximité. Il bougea légèrement et sa cuisse frôla ma main. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Je l'avais touché ! Oh seigneur, j'avais un problème.

Mon regard fixe se déplaça involontairement sur sa nuque, qui se présentait à moi comme il se penchait sur la table. Je léchai instinctivement mes lèvres, comme un prédateur se préparant à dévorer sa proie. Je pouvais le sentir, son odeur de sueur et de cannelle. C'était tout à fait Ron, tout à fait sexy. Mordre ma lèvre (pour m'empêcher de crier des choses que je regretterais sans aucun doute, des choses comme : « Prends-moi maintenant !») était vite devenu une partie nécessaire de mes techniques de survie.

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'examiner mon devoir, il fixa son regard sur moi, et un sourire lent et paresseux s'épanouît sur son visage, brisant presque ce qui me restait de self-control. Seuls une panique grandissante et un instinct de conservation surdéveloppé m'empêchèrent de lui arracher ses vêtements.

« Devoir non fini, pas de réplique spirituelle… Je pense que tu dors, mon cœur », murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Son souffle était chaud et me procurait de merveilleux petits frissons partout.

Je tournai la tête pour lui faire face, et je me trouvai dans la situation la plus compromettante qui me soit jamais arrivée. Nos lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ron et, bien que je sois clairement inexpérimentée à propos de ça, j'étais certaine que ce que je voyais dans ses yeux était du désir. J'étais également sûre que tout désir présent dans les yeux de Ron devait se refléter dans les miens. À ce moment, je n'avais qu'une envie : embrasser Ron. Si je me penchais en avant, je pourrais…

Et l'instant passa.

Harry s'était éclairci la voix, nous ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Nous lançâmes un regard furieux à notre "meilleur" ami pour avoir ruiner ce qui aurait pu être le paradis sur terre.

« Harry », avertit Ron, « Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Harry. « Je pense que tu devrais prendre ta douche », commença-t-il. Je rougis violemment à cette implication. « Avant de manger », finit Harry. Pour souligner sa déclaration, il regarda sa montre. « Il est presque l'heure de dîner ».

Ron soupira. « OK ». Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, et se leva, mais avant de sortir de la salle commune, il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota : « Nous finirons cette conversation plus tard ».

Oh Merlin ! Cet homme essayait de me tuer !

Harry sourit ouvertement et me fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre Ron dans le dortoir des garçons.

Après le départ de Ron, j'avais rassemblé mes affaires et gravi les escaliers, sans vraiment penser à ma destination. Mon esprit revivait sans cesse notre presque baiser. Rien qu'à y penser, je m'enflammais. Je réalisai que tout ce que Ronald Weasley avait à faire, c'était de demander et je sauterais volontiers dans son lit.

Et ça, c'était tout à fait inacceptable.

J'étais Hermione Granger, préfète en chef. À ce titre, ce serait inapproprié de ma part de courir sauter Ron, juste pour satisfaire un besoin. Oh, mais quel besoin pressant c'était ! J'avais le sentiment que Ron serait capable d'apaiser cette envie de manière très agréable ! Je laissai sortir un cri frustré, alors que je me jetais sur mon lit et enfouissais la tête dans mon oreiller. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi Ron me faisait ressentir ça ? C'était comme si mon auto-discipline se jetait par la fenêtre quand il était là. Je ne pourrais jamais finir mes devoirs ! Ron avait raison : je dormais.

Tout ça, c'était la foutue faute de Ron, avec ses léchages de plumes et ses défis débiles. Et pour rendre les choses plus difficiles, Ron n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde affecté par le tour que prenaient les évènements. Bien sûr, il fut ennuyé par l'interruption d'Harry, mais pas une fois il ne craqua sous la pression. Alors que moi, je perdais tous mes moyens.

Ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'un plan, d'une sorte de tactique pour qu'il subisse à son tour toute cette torture.

Ron avait eu tout le plaisir jusqu'à présent, tout en restant décontracté, pendant que je me consumais à petit feu, à cause de cet état perpétuel de fièvre. Il était temps que Ron ressente un peu d'excitation. Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit.

C'était le moment de faire appel à des professionnels…

* * *

Je peaufine le 4ème chapitre en ce moment et je peux vous dire que le choix des "professionnels" est assez inattendu ! 

Ce serait gentil de laisser une petite review. Merci !


	4. Hermione contreattaque

Cette fois-ci la plume en sucre est remplacée par différents fruits : eh oui, un niveau de plus va être franchi dans la perversité. Ah, j'adore cette fic !

Et apparemment, je suis pas la seule. Encore merci à mes revieweuses : Vava Cracra, Elliania, aminteitha, Anacofleb, The Wendy Malfoy, Princess-Jill, itsuki59, Gaby B, Silmaril666, clélia, samikitty, latitemery, Faeris, diabolikvampyr, moutmout, dryadia, sophia grint, Magikal Fairy, moggliesmad, Allima, Missanie, NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu, joomy, calimera, Heaven68, sandra77, lisylys (t'avais raison pour l'identité des professionnels : bravo !), la perverse, héloise, roxy la folle et lilyunatat.

* * *

… Hermione contre-attaque

Je descendis les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune, cherchant les deux personnes qui pourraient m'aider à rendre Ron aussi "tendu" que je l'étais. C'était inhumain d'être soumise à cette frustration constante et naturellement, je voulais qu'elle disparaisse et se recentre particulièrement sur un grand roux sexy.

Victoire ! Je les aperçus dans un coin assises sur les genoux de leurs petits amis respectifs. « Parvati, Lavande. Je pourrais vous parler ? »

Les deux filles me regardèrent, très surprises que je m'adresse à elles. C'est vrai qu'on ne se parlait pas beaucoup : je ne m'intéressais pas à leurs bavardages futiles et mesquins, mais je devais bien l'admettre : elles savaient comment attirer les hommes.

« Tu veux nous parler ? » demanda Lavande choquée.

« Oui… Je… euh… J'ai besoin de votre aide », murmurai-je, essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. En fait, j'étais sur le point de perdre mon sang-froid et de m'enfuir en courant. « S'il vous plaît. » J'étais pratiquement en train de les supplier maintenant pendant que ma dignité partait en lambeaux.

Leurs yeux leur sortirent presque de la tête. Même Seamus et Dean ne pouvaient pas y croire. Je savais, qu'en demandant l'aide de Parvati et Lavande, tout ce que je dirais remonterait jusqu'à Seamus et Dean, et ensuite probablement jusqu'à Ron. Mais à ce niveau, elles étaient mon seul espoir de survie. J'avais besoin que Ron ressente ce que je ressentais. Car je sentais qu'un jour ou l'autre je perdrais totalement l'esprit. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait…

« Euh… Bien sûr », répliqua Parvati incertaine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lavande, qui était, depuis la première fois que je la connaissais, sans voix. Lavande acquiesça et les deux filles me suivirent dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles ne purent s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elles, et je dus me mordre la langue plusieurs fois alors qu'elles furetaient dans mes affaires. Ça ne devait pas me détourner de mes perspectives de "vengeance". « J'aimerais bien avoir une chambre comme ça », chuchota Parvati à Lavande.

Lavande pouffa de rire. « Seamus ne voudrait plus jamais la quitter ! » Parvati frappa le bras de son amie en rigolant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'aurais voulu avoir une amie proche pour tout partager. Ginny ne comptait pas. Je me voyais mal lui dire que je voulais sauter son frère ! Je m'éclaircis la voix, leur indiquant j'étais prête à leur parler. Et d'une chose en particulier.

« Les filles », commençai-je d'un ton officiel. Je ne voulais pas paraître trop obsédée mais en considérant ce que j'allais dire, c'était sûrement inévitable.

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît », leur proposai-je en montrant mon lit. Je savais que j'essayais de gagner du temps. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Une soudaine vague d'appréhension accompagnée d'une envie folle de m'enfuir me frappa violemment. Ma gorge s'assécha, ma respiration s'accéléra et mes mains commencèrent à trembler. D'accord, ça s'annonçait très mal.

« Hermione », demanda Lavande. « Est-ce que ça va ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as été plutôt nerveuse ces derniers temps. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. »

Je ricanai. Génial, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. C'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre : merci Lavande ! Mais je ne dirai pas ça tout haut. Heureusement. « Non Lavande, ça ne va pas. En fait je pense que je deviens folle. » Bon, c'était foutu pour l'approche subtile. Lavande et Parvati échangèrent toutes deux un regard inquiet. Je ris jaune et décidai qu'il était temps pour moi d'expliquer mon attitude déconcertante.

« Promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien à Dean et Seamus. » Les petits yeux de Parvati et Lavande brillèrent à la perspective d'un ragot bien juteux qu'elles devaient promettre de ne pas révéler à leurs copains. Et quand on considère la source (c'est-à-dire moi), ce serait en effet très juteux. J'espérais juste ne pas les décevoir.

« On te le promet ! », répliquèrent-elles rapidement (un peu trop vite à mon goût, mais quel autre choix avais-je ?).

« Bien. Tout a commencé… »

Ça me prit plus d'une demi-heure pour décrire l'incident de la bibliothèque, le cadeau de la Plume en Sucre (je m'abstins cependant de raconter ce que j'avais fait après avoir reçu cette satanée plume), la torture des derniers jours et pour finir, le baiser que Ron et moi avions failli échanger dans la salle commune. Parvati et Lavande écoutèrent religieusement toute mon histoire, sans m'interrompre. Elles s'assirent, écoutèrent et enregistrèrent tout ce que je leur disais.

« Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je veux que Ron se sente aussi… frustré… que je le suis, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer », finissais-je. Chose étonnante, ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un, même si c'était à Parvati et Lavande.

À cette réplique, les deux filles poussèrent un cri perçant. Oh Seigneur. « Nous savions que quelque chose se passait ! Je l'ai dit à Dean mais il ne m'a pas cru ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est fabuleux Hermione ! » dit Lavande, d'un ton excité. Parvati acquiesçait frénétiquement, apparemment incapable de parler à cause du son inquiétant sortant de sa bouche. Ça ressemblait un peu à ça : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Honnêtement, je n'en étais pas sûre.

Je sentais le besoin d'interrompre ce charmant petit intermède. « Donc, vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Et c'était reparti avec les petits cris. Cette fois, elles ajoutèrent un petit quelque chose à leur délire : elles commencèrent à sautiller. Formidable. « Écoutez. Ça ne fait rien. Je suis désolée de vous avoir ennuyées », dis-je en avançant vers la porte.

La force avec laquelle elles me traînèrent à travers la chambre m'étouffa presque. « Tu n'iras nulle part » dit Parvati avec vigueur. « Nous allons faire en sorte que tu sautes Ron, même si c'est la dernière chose que nous devons faire ! »

D'accord…

Elles me firent asseoir sur le lit et me fixèrent. Et me fixèrent… Ça devenait un peu assommant. Je fis semblant de me relever, quand Lavande aboya : « Assis ! ». J'obéis immédiatement. Qui aurait pu deviner que Lavande avait un côté dominateur ? Peut-être Dean… Je frissonnai à la pensée de Lavande et Dean ensemble. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'étaient pas attirants ; je voulais juste ne pas penser aux personnes que je connaissais de cette façon.

Donc je m'assis. Et je regardai l'échange divertissant et légèrement dérangeant entre Lavande et Parvati.

« Nous devons concevoir un plan parfait. » Lavande arpenta la chambre, suivie de près par Parvati. « Nous voulons qu'il désire Hermione plus que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Nous ne voulons pas que notre victoire soit trop écrasante au début », raisonna Parvati.

« Nous voulons le torturer », déclara Lavande.

« Le torturer à petit feu », clarifia Parvati.

« NOUS VOULONS QU'IL SUPPLIE ! » La voix de Lavande monta progressivement et en regardant dans ses yeux, n'importe qui aurait pu y voir une lueur de folie. Je restai bouche-bée, le regard ébahi et franchement effrayée. Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais fourrée ? Finalement, les deux filles arrêtèrent de marcher, se regardèrent comme si elles avaient une révélation (ce qui était hautement improbable à mon avis, mais tout le monde sait que les miracles existent !), et ensuite elles me firent face. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce regard satisfait. Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas apprécier ce qu'elles préparaient.

« C'est ça ! » « Tu as raison. Je pense que ça va marcher. »

Euh… Est-ce que j'étais la seule à n'avoir aucune idée de ce dont elles parlaient ? Et elles, est-ce qu'elles savaient au moins de quoi elles parlaient ? « Qu'est-ce qui va marcher ? », demandai-je avec appréhension. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vouloir une réponse.

Lavande et Parvati me sourirent largement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que m'ayez embarquée la-dedans ! » me lamentai-je. Oui, je me lamentais. Après avoir accepté le plan insensé de Lavande et Parvati, je pensais que je méritais bien de ma plaindre un peu. Merci beaucoup.

Les deux filles m'entraînèrent vers la grande salle (c'était l'heure de dîner). « Ça marchera. Aie confiance en nous ! » essaya de me rassurer Parvati. Assez étrangement, je ne l'étais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ? Nous atteignîmes les portes en chêne et je me mis à trembler. Rien ne me ferait continuer à avancer. J'allais me faire humilier devant l'école entière. Maudit soit Ron ! Tout ça, c'était sa faute !

« Allez », m'encouragea Lavande en me donnant un coup de coude. « Suis notre exemple et tout ira bien. » Je ricanai. Bien. « Tout le monde est prêt ? » Parvati acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Je déglutis. « Fantastique ! Allons-y les filles ! »

Mon Dieu !

Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle. Je vis immédiatement Ron et Harry qui me gardaient une place. Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant évidemment pourquoi je parlais avec Lavande et Parvati. Seamus et Dean devaient avoir renseigner Ron et Harry sur ma soudaine demande à leurs petites amies dans la salle commune. Je haussai les épaules.

Nous nous séparâmes doucement et nous assîmes à côté de nos "cibles" respectives, comme Lavande avait décidé de les appeler. Je roulai les yeux.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répétai-je, en feignant l'ignorance.

« Ne fais pas l'idiote mon cœur. Ça ne te convient pas. »

« Oh et tu sais ce qui me convient peut-être ? »

« En fait oui. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ce serait ? » répliquai-je en utilisant le ton le plus hautain que je possédais, celui qui irritait Ron au plus haut point.

Se penchant le plus près possible de moi, Ron murmura : « Moi. »

Bon, ça me fit taire très vite. Il me sourit d'un air supérieur, et tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était l'embrasser pour faire disparaître son petit sourire satisfait. Parvati et Lavande durent surprendre notre échange car un toussotement délibéré interrompit ma transe (ou rêve ou fantasme ou quelque soit son nom). « Rappelle-toi l'objectif », dit silencieusement Lavande. Ou du moins, c'était ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Ça ou « Remplis ton orifice ». Je parierais quand même sur la première phrase.

Je m'éclaircis la voix et préparai mon assiette, en ignorant clairement Ron. Bon, en tentant de l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas facile, étant donné qu'il était assis à moins de 6 centimètres de moi.

D'accord, je devais vraiment me concentrer sur le plan. Je jetai un regard furtif à Parvati qui hocha la tête légèrement. Elle essaya lentement d'atteindre quelque chose de l'autre côté de la table, donnant à Seamus une vue complète sur son décolleté. Bien qu'il soit occupé à discuter avec Dean, à la vue de l'objet de son affection penché sur lui, il devint silencieux et fasciné. Le piégeant sournoisement, Parvati attrapa le bol qu'elle avait repéré. Comme par hasard, c'était un bol de cerises.

Elle se repositionna sur son siège ; je pouvais pratiquement sentir la confiance émanant d'elle. Je pouvais seulement espérer en avoir autant. Elle prit une des cerises avec précaution et l'apporta à sa bouche. Je n'avais jamais vu Seamus aussi concentré. Sa langue humecta ses lèvres et Seamus déglutit nerveusement. Avec un geste qu'on pourrait qualifier de paresseux, Parvati entoura de ses lèvres la petite cerise rouge et la suça.

« Oh Seigneur », souffla Seamus, la voix rauque. Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Ça marche ! Je regardais captivée, alors que Parvati jouait avec la cerise, excitant Seamus. Il devait avoir atteint un stade où il ne pouvait plus se retenir car il se leva rapidement et déclara que lui et Parvati avaient besoin de partir. Sur le champ.

J'essayai de refouler mon sourire, Lavande aussi. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et la deuxième partie du plan commença. Heureusement pour moi, Harry et Ron parlaient de Quidditch, c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient totalement inconscients de ce qui les entourait. Lavande s'attaqua à sa "propriété". Elle lança un sourire éclatant à Dean qui parut légèrement suspicieux. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes : Lavande prit une banane et la pela. Lentement.

Dean paraissait presque aussi torturé que Seamus. Il regarda Lavande, la mâchoire décrochée. Une fois la banane pelée, elle la lécha rapidement. Les yeux de Dean faillirent lui sortir de la tête. Je pouffai de rire. Lavande ne se laissa pas distraire de son objectif. Sans un mot elle mit la banane entière dans sa bouche et Dean manqua de s'évanouir. Je devais l'admettre : c'était impressionnant. Lavande n'eut pas le temps de finir de la manger car Dean lui attrapa la main et la conduisit hors de la grande salle.

Est-ce que Ron ferait ça ?

Je risquai un regard vers lui et notai qu'il était toujours absorbé par sa discussion sur le Quidditch. Bon. À mon tour. Avant de descendre, Parvati, Lavande et moi avions décidé quels aliments figureraient dans notre arsenal. Heureusement, je n'avais pas tiré la banane. Je ne pensais pas être prête pour ce genre de relation avec un fruit. Non, j'avais tiré les fraises et la chantilly.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je m'emparai des fraises et du bol de crème. Je plongeai la fraise, la recouvrant généreusement de la substance douce et blanche. J'approchai d'un geste délibérément lent le fruit rouge de mes lèvres et mordit dedans. Je fermai les yeux et savourai son goût. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais excitée par mon propre dessert ! Je continuais à penser à la réaction de Ron, en espérant qu'il réagisse comme Seamus et Dean.

Mâchant lentement, je jetai un coup d'œil à Ron. Il semblait que j'aie attiré son attention. Celle d'Harry aussi. Je remarquai le sourcil levé d'Harry mais choisit de l'ignorer. Je me concentrai plutôt sur Ron. Me sentant d'humeur libertine, je plongeai mon doigt dans la chantilly. Et quand je l'approchai de mes lèvres, je jurerais l'avoir entendu gémir. OUI !

Mon doigt bougea de sa propre volonté jusqu'à ma bouche. Mes yeux, cependant, ne quittaient pas ceux de Ron, lesquels étaient fixés sur ma bouche. Quand mes lèvres enveloppèrent mon doigt, Ron en eut le souffle coupé. Je l'avais fait ! C'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il n'honore mon corps et me fasse atteindre l'extase.

« Aïe ! Oh, putain ! Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe !" hurla quelqu'un. Merde !

Je tournai violemment la tête vers la source de l'interruption. Neville. Il sautillait en se tenant l'entrejambe et tous les garçons autour grimaçaient en compatissant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demandai-je à Harry qui était assis à côté de Neville.

Harry, je pouvais le dire, essayait de ne pas rire. « Il… il te regardait, avec la crème et… et en se levant, il a renversé son plateau… directement sur ses couilles ! »

Oh mon Dieu !

« Bougez ! Écartez-vous ! J'ai dit bougez-vous ! » rugit une voix tonitruante. Professeur Rogue. Fabuleux. Il toisa Neville blessé. « Londubat. Ce n'est pas une surprise de vous voir. Je pense que ça vous fera du bien. Vous apprendrez à tenir votre plateau et à ne pas répandre de l'eau bouillante sur votre… sur vous. C'est au cas où, Merlin nous en préserve, vous voudriez procréer. » Avec un mouvement de baguette, Rogue fit apparaître une civière et fit planer Neville jusqu'à l'infirmerie. « Ciculez. Il n'y a plus rien à voir. »

Une fois leur curiosité satisfaite, la foule commença à se disperser. Je me sentais trop mal vis-à-vis du pauvre Neville. Je quittai la grande salle et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie, quand quelqu'un m'attrapa et me poussa dans un coin sombre. Mon premier instinct fut de crier, mais l'individu avait plaqué sa main sur ma bouche.

« Chut. C'est seulement moi, mon cœur. »

Dieu merci. « Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'as fait mourir de peur ! »

« Je voulais te dire quelque chose. » C'est à ce moment que je réalisai combien nous étions proches. Je pouvais sentir son corps pressé contre le mien ; ses bras entouraient ma taille, me gardant près de lui. Sa respiration semblait brûlante sur ma nuque et tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était qu'il m'embrasse. Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu as été une vilaine, vilaine fille Hermione ! » La manière dont il avait dit ça fit trembler mes jambes si fort que je faillis m'effondrer. Un pression croissait dans mon ventre et une sensation familière, une sensation que j'associais particulièrement à Ron, m'élança entre les cuisses.

« Ce petit stratagème que tu as mis au point n'était pas gentil du tout », continua-t-il. Oh, oh !

« Je pense que les vilaines filles comme toi méritent une leçon. » Oh oui s'il te plaît.

« Donc à partir de maintenant, j'ai changé d'objectif. » Sa voix baissa d'un octave et semblait pleine de désir. « Maintenant mon but est de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que ton plaisir soit si intense que tu ne puisses plus tenir debout. »

Oh mon Dieu ! De la lumière explosa derrière mes paupières. De l'électricité traversa mon corps. Je devais me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de crier. De petits tremblements agitaient mon corps. C'était merveilleux. C'était renversant. C'était… Et en un éclair, Ron était parti, me laissant sans force dans le couloir. Je n'ai aucune de la manière dont je regagnais la tour Griffondor mais je le fis d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que j'étais allongée dans mon lit, en revivant cette incroyable rencontre dans le couloir (« Tu as été une vilaine, vilaine fille Hermione ! »), on frappa à ma porte.

« Qui c'est ? »

« C'est Parvati. » « Et Lavande. »

Je soupirai. Je ferai mieux de les laisser entrer. Elles ne partiraient pas avant que je leur ouvre, alors pourquoi retarder l'inévitable. Quand elles pénétrèrent dans ma chambre, elles paraissaient toutes deux un peu timides.

« Nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé avec Neville », commença Lavande.

« Ouais »

« Euh, comment Ron a pris ça ? Notre petit plan je veux dire. Il était en colère ? » demanda Lavande.

Je secouai la tête. Il était loin d'être en colère. Je m'assis sur le lit, encore sous le choc, alors que je réfléchissais à la menace de Ron. Ou était-ce une promesse ? Dans les deux cas, j'avais le sentiment que je connaîtrais le paradis assez tôt. « Il a juste dit que son but avait changé. Que maintenant, il voulait me faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir debout à cause du plaisir. »

Les yeux de Lavande s'exorbitèrent et elle gémit : « Oh putain ! Je crois que je vais avoir un orgasme ! »

« Moi aussi », geignit Parvati.

« Comment pensez-vous que je me sente ? »

Nous fermâmes toutes les trois les yeux et laissâmes l'extase nous submerger. Beaucoup de minutes passèrent avant que l'une de nous ne bouge. Finalement, Lavande parla : « Bon, Ron a placé la barre plus haut. » Oh, oh, je n'aimais pas le son de cette phrase.

« Les filles, il est temps de passer au plan B ! »

Seigneur, aidez-moi !

* * *

Et voilà. Je terminerai par « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ». Hermione n'a pas encore fini de souffrir !

Petit sondage : est-ce que vous aimez Ron pour son personnage dans le livre ou pour l'acteur Rupert Grint ? Si je demande ça, c'est parce que je trouve que dans pas mal de fics, les descriptions de Ron sont plus proches de l'acteur que du perso. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Faites-moi part de votre avis en postant une petite review !


	5. Plan B

Voici l'arrivée du Plan B qui intrigue tellement de monde : la confrontation Hermione/Ron dans un endroit pour le moins mal choisi. Enjoy !

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour avoir répondu à mon petit sondage : les avis sont partagés mais ce qui reste c'est que : TOUT LE MONDE AIME RON !

Encore merci à mes revieweuses : Elliania, aminteitha, vava cracra, Princess-Jill, The Wendy Malfoy, Faeris, Allima, itsuki59, Anacofleb, SoPhIaGrInT, missannie, Dryadia, Magikal-Fairy, Gaby B, moggliesmad, samikitty, Aleera la femme de Dracula, moutmout, NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu, malilite, Silmaril666, latitemery, Sandra77, Misao-chan3, bee orchid, senatorsarah, seeker, b3, Arwen, lolaboop, Caro, Benelie, malfoyhermy, Ashley, smoke, Emy, Pad, Lisylys et héloise.

Et à mes revieweurs : Raziel et Raphaël (t'inquiète pas pour moi : j'aime bien quand Jill me raconte sa vie, elle est trop drôle !)

Je vais peut-être me répéter mais laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail si vous voulez que je réponde à votre review. Merci.

* * *

Plan B

« Rappelez-moi encore pourquoi je dois faire ça maintenant ? »

« Parce que », commença Parvati. « Il ne s'attendra jamais à ce que tu fasses quelque chose ici. »

Je grognai. Elle avait raison.

« Es-tu prête ? » murmura Lavande avec excitation.

« Non, pas vraiment », lui répondis-je.

Je ne l'étais vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas le plan de Lavande et Parvati pour séduire Ron qui me rendait nerveuse. Non. C'était le lieu où elles voulaient me faire exécuter ce soit-disant plan, qui me rendait anxieuse. Si je foirais ma mission et si j'étais prise, ça pourrait vraiment être très très dangereux. Mon seul espoir était que nous nous en sortions vivantes. Je me demandai si j'aurais dû écrire mon testament ? « Moi, Hermione Granger, saine de corps et d'esprit, mais plus tout à fait à cause d'un certain Ronald Weasley… »

« Asseyez-vous ! On n'a pas toute la journée », ordonna Rogue en entrant dans la salle de potions.

Potions.

J'allais mourir ; je le savais. Le professeur Rogue allait découvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre ce que je faisais et je mourrai de honte parce qu'il ne laisserait jamais passer ça. Non, aussi brillant soit-il avec les potions, il restait un Serpentard, et il prendrait comme prétexte mon faux-pas pour pratiquer son sport favori : humilier les Griffondors. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je les avais laissées m'entraîner la-dedans. Comme si essayer d'exciter Ron n'était pas assez difficile un jour normal, le faire pendant le cours de potion était du suicide. Je ne voulais pas vraiment penser à ce que Rogue ferait s'il m'attrapait (j'avais de grandes chances de m'écraser et de cramer !). C'était juste trop désagréable à envisager. Merde, je ne devrais même pas être impliquée dans le petit plan de Lavande et Parvati ; mais je l'étais. Je me demandai à quel moment précis j'avais perdu l'esprit. Ah ! Ça y est, ça me revenait : c'était quand Ron mangeait cette satanée plume en sucre.

Nous nous assîmes à nos places et Parvati et Lavande se voulant rassurantes, me sourire. Je leur rendis leur sourire sans conviction. Facile pour elles, elles n'étaient pas sur le point de…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et les jumelles branchées ? » demanda Ron, en me faisant sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

« Rien. » Je ne pouvais pas croiser son regard. Si je le faisais, je perdrais mon sang-froid et ensuite Ron aurait vraiment le dessus sur moi.

Ron me regarda d'un air sceptique avant de se pencher vers moi et de souffler à mon oreille : « Tu sais. Rien de ce que toi et tes copines avaient manigancé ne me surprendra. J'ai déjà été mis au courant par Seamus et Dean. »

Je fixai Ron avec indignation. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et me préparai à nier tout en bloc. Peu importe qu'il aie probablement raison.

« Je n'ai aucune idée… »

« Maintenant, choisissez vos partenaires et essayez de ne rien faire exploser, Londubat ! »

Merde ! À cause de l'incessant bavardage de Ron, je n'avais pas entendu le nom de la potion que nous étions supposés préparer.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Maintenant, on ne sait même pas quoi préparer ! » murmurai-je férocement.

« Moi ? En quoi est-ce ma faute ? » riposta Ron.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre quand je sentis Harry taper dans ma chaise. Je lui fis face : il était assis derrière nous avec Neville. Apparemment, Ron et moi étions tellement occupés à nous disputer qu'Harry avait malheureusement échoué avec Neville comme partenaire. « Chut ! Nous devons faire un philtre de mandragore », nous renseigna Harry.

« Ah d'accord. C'est facile. » Ron me regarda comme si j'étais folle. « Quoi ? » demandai-je sur la défensive.

« Tu sais comment faire un philtre de mandragore ? » dit-il incrédule.

Je haussai les épaules. « Je l'ai appris après la 2ème année », fut ma seule réponse. Je baissai les yeux car je ne voulais pas en parler. Bien que je n'aie pas vécu un moment aussi difficile que Harry et Ginny dans la chambre des secrets, être pétrifiée était loin d'être amusant. Avoir toutes ses facultés mentales mais être incapable de bouger, parler ou réagir était mon idée de l'enfer. Depuis ce jour, je me réveillais souvent trempée de sueur à cause de cauchemars où je ne pouvais pas bouger, clouée sur place.

Ses traits s'adoucirent et il sourit d'un air rassurant. « Bien. Je pense que nous ferions bien de faire ce devoir. »

Acquiesçant mais ne le regardant toujours pas, je commençai à étaler les ingrédients. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Ron sur moi. Je déglutis et mordis ma lèvre inférieure, tentant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Il ne faisait que me regarder, pourtant mon pouls battait frénétiquement et ma peau me paraissait brûlante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me luttais contre ses sensations. Il était ce que je voulais. J'avais juste trop peur de me laisser aller. Au fond de moi, j'étais effrayée de pas être " assez " : pas assez jolie, pas assez intéressante ; effrayée qu'il puisse trouver quelqu'un plus en accord avec sa propre personnalité.

Je l'espionnai du coin de l'œil et je remarquai qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. Je lissai mes cheveux touffus, dans un effort pour me rendre plus présentable sous son examen minutieux.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Faire quoi ? » Je pouvais à peine lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Refuser de me regarder. »

« Je… euh… je… » Bravo Granger ! Pour la sorcière la plus intelligente de l'école, je n'étais pas très loquace n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne refuse pas de te regarder », répliquai-je nerveusement, alors que je mettais quelques mandragores dans l'eau bouillante du chaudron.

« Hermione, nous sommes amis depuis plus de six ans. Je sais quand tu essaies de m'éviter. » Je ne pouvais toujours pas le regarder en face. « C'est à cause de cette chose entre nous ? »

Je renversai presque mon bol d'yeux de triton. « Qu… Quoi ? »

Ron prit le récipient avant que je ne le laisse encore glisser. J'avais complètement oublié notre potion. Cette fois, nos yeux se rencontrèrent. « Cette chose entre nous », répéta-t-il. Ayant totalement perdu la parole, je restai là, à le fixer en silence. Ses yeux s'étaient considérablement assombris, devenant sérieux. Jamais il n'avait eu un regard aussi sérieux. Jamais. « Je sais que tu peux le sentir, Hermione. Je sais que je le sens aussi. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire ! Est-ce qu'il voulait dire ce que je pensais qu'il voulait dire ? Quelque part au fond de mon esprit, je notai que quelqu'un haletait à l'écoute de cette phrase. Ça me prit quelques secondes avec de réaliser que c'était moi.

Il s'approcha de moi, envahissant clairement mon espace personnel. Je reculai ne voulant pas être trop prêt. Après tout, Ron m'avait draguée ces dernières semaines, et maintenant avec ce qu'il venait de révéler, j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais faire s'il me touchait. Je ne pensais pas que le professeur Rogue apprécierait de nous voir faire l'amour sur le sol du donjon.

« De quoi as-tu peur mon cœur ? » chuchota-t-il. Il avançait toujours vers moi. Je continuai à reculer. « Nous serions si bien ensemble. »

Et je reculai tellement brusquement que je butai contre le bureau d'Harry et de Neville : leur chaudron vacilla.

Et chancela.

Et se renversa, comme au ralenti.

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le liquide se déversant du chaudron d'Harry et Neville. Il avançait peu à peu vers le tas de peaux de salamandre d'Harry. Ce n'était pas bon. Si la potion inachevée touchait la peau de salamandre avant qu'elle ne soit prête, le résultat serait catastrophique. Nous passâmes tous à l'action. Malheureusement, Neville essaya aussi d'aider, mais glissa sur le sol mouillé, heurtant le bureau, et envoyant le tas de peaux par terre. Nous pouvions juste regarder alors que les peaux tombaient sur la potion incomplète.

L'explosion fut bruyante et puissante et nous projeta tous les quatre à travers le donjon. Heureusement, Ron amortit ma chute. Il m'entoura de ses bras, cachant mon visage contre son torse pour me protéger des débris. Une fois que tout fut fini, je levai la tête et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Il y avait de la peur et du soulagement dans ses yeux, et quelque chose d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt dessus. Mais je savais seulement que je n'avais jamais été aussi éprouvée. Il lécha ses lèvres et ma respiration s'accéléra à cause de l'anticipation.

« LONDUBAT ! JE PENSAIS QUE JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE EXPLOSER MA SALLE DE CLASSE ! »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Neville, donc je le fis aussi avec réticence. Lentement, je me séparai de Ron et l'aidai à se remettre à se remettre debout, époussetant nos uniformes des débris de pierre. Regardant autour, je remarquai la destruction causée par la potion ratée. Il y avait maintenant un gros trou dans le sol du donjon. Et tout était de ma faute.

« C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS LONDUBAT ! » Le professeur Rogue était fou de rage. Le cœur gros, je regardai Neville qui était étendu par terre et étreignait son buste blessé.

« CINQUANTE POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRIFFONDOR ET PUNITION PENDANT UN MOIS ! »

« Professeur. Ce n'était pas la faute de Neville. » Rogue se retourna violemment au son de ma voix. Il haussa un sourcil dédaigneux comme s'il m'autorisait à continuer. « Je suis la seule qui a causé la chute du chaudron. »

Les yeux du professeur Rogue se rétrécirent. « Encore cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor pour votre mensonge ! En tant que préfète en chef, j'espérais mieux que ça, Miss Granger. » J'allais protester quand Rogue me coupa. « Y a-t-il autre chose Granger ? » Bien que je bouillais de colère, je choisis de garder le silence et niai de la tête.

« C'est une première », répliqua Rogue sarcastique. « Maintenant, quelqu'un escorterait-il Mr Londubat à l'infirmerie ? »

Je me sentais trop mal. Pas seulement à cause des dégâts considérables de la salle de potions, mais parce que j'avais par inadvertance envoyé Neville à l'infirmerie (encore), et qu'à cause de moi, il avait un mois de punition. Ron essayait d'être positif, à la façon de Ron (« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur. Nous avons tous provoqué des explosions en cours de potions. La tienne était juste la plus destructrice parce que tu te contenais depuis sept ans ! »).

Pendant le dîner, chacun parlait de "l'incident des potions". Beaucoup étaient surpris que Neville ne soit pas plus blessé. Tout le monde était étonné que ce soit moi qui aie provoqué l'explosion. Les nouvelles avaient circulé tellement vite que les jumeaux, qui avaient leur boutique de farces et attrapes à Pré-au-Lard, m'envoyèrent un hibou de félicitations, plein de confettis et de musique.

Alors que j'enlevais les confettis de mes cheveux, je cheminais vers l'infirmerie, pour remonter le moral à Neville et m'excuser. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Une fois là-bas, j'épiai Neville allongé dans un des lits de l'hôpital : il paraissait tout à fait chez lui. Je l'approchai d'un air gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé dire à quelqu'un qui a été blessé dans une explosion ?

« Bonjour Neville. »

Ce brave Neville me sourit quand il me vit : «Salut Hermione. »

« Écoute Neville, je… »

« Neville, je t'ai apporté ton dîner », dit quelqu'un en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Je me retournai pour voir qui c'était et vis Hannah Abbot ! Je regardai Neville et remarquai la teinte rose vif de ses joues. Quand Hannah m'aperçut, elle rougit aussi. Et sembla déçue. « Oh ! Salut. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais de la visite Neville. Je m'en vais. »

Neville parut effondré. Je savais qu'Hannah aidait Madame Pomfresh avec les patients, et apparemment, elle avait aidé Neville de bien d'autres manières.

« Attends ! » dis-je. « Je venais juste souhaiter à Neville un prompt rétablissement. J'allais partir. »

Les yeux de Neville me remercièrent silencieusement. « Je te verrai plus tard Neville. »

Mais il n'entendit pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hannah et je pensai que personne ne le méritait plus que lui.

* * *

Pauvre Neville ! Et Ron toujours magnifique ! J'adore quand il appelle Hermione "mon cœur" : ça me rappelle la conversation entre Han Solo et la princesse Leia dans L'Empire contre-attaque :

PL : Lâchez-moi !

HS : Y'a pas de quoi de s'exciter !

PL : Capitaine, me tenir comme vous le faîtes n'est pas suffisant pour m'exciter !

HS : Désolé mon cœur, nous n'avons pas le temps pour autre chose !

Il est terrible ! J'imagine Ron parfaitement comme ça avec son petit sourire en coin : miam !

Je pense que vous vous dîtes peut-être : mais c'était quoi en fait ce plan B ? En fait on s'en fout ! Y'a que le résultat qui compte ! Et quel résultat !

Je vous donnerai quand même la réponse dans le prochain chapitre qui va être super long. Ah oui, j'allais oublier le plus important : reviews SVP !


	6. Quidditch

Que serait une fic Harry Potter sans un match de Quidditch ? L'occasion de faire tomber la pression et de régler ses comptes. Je vous entends tous scander : « Le bisou ! Le bisou ! ». Eh bien , le chapitre où tout se résout, c'est maintenant !

I love mes revieweuses : Elliania, vava cracra, aminteitha, Dryadia, Princess-Jill, Faeris, Anacofleb, moggliesmad, héloise, Magikal-Fairy, The Wendy Malfoy, Allima, moutmout, latitemery, samikitty, Misao-chan3, senatorsarah, Sandra77, twinzie, lily, JeCyMa, sophinette34, Ashley, Anonyma, Dark Nara, Pad, ii)p.

**_Message pour firstofall_ :** étant une énorme fan de Star Wars, je peux te dire qu'on dit bien Han Solo (dans la version originale) et Yan Solo (pour la version française). En aucun cas, ça ne s'écrit Ian Solo. Je te pardonne quand même à cause de ta gentille review !

* * *

_Quidditch  
_

Je refusai de parler à Lavande et Parvati le reste de la semaine. C'est vrai, ce qui s'était passé en cours de potions lundi dernier n'était pas leur faute, mais l'incident me rendait nerveuse, en particulier parce que Ron ne jouait plus. Il était sérieux. Totalement sérieux. Et ça m'effrayait tellement que j'en devenais folle.

Ce n'était plus le petit flirt qu'il avait initié dans la bibliothèque. Maintenant, nous allions jouer pour de bon, une perspective qui me rendait à la fois frémissante de peur et tremblante d'excitation. Et si l'amitié entre Ron et moi ne survivait pas à l'amour ? Qu'est-ce qui arriverait ensuite ? Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais vivre sans lui dans ma vie : nous devrions rester amis. Mieux valait ça que rien. C'était la raison pour laquelle je l'évitais du mieux que je pouvais.

Échapper à Lavande, Parvati et maintenant Ron n'était pas une tâche facile. Ils étaient impitoyables. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. La seule cachette que j'avais était ma propre chambre ; même la bibliothèque n'était plus sûre ! Du coup, j'arrivais en cours juste quand ils commençaient et j'étais la première à partir. Cependant ce subterfuge ne m'empêchait pas d'être prudente. Hier, Ron m'avait presque coincée pendant le cours de sortilèges, mais heureusement le professeur Flitwick voulait discuter de mon devoir facultatif. Je fis en sorte de prendre le plus de temps possible et Ron partit, fatigué d'attendre. En fait, il était plus probable que Rusard l'aie pris en train de traîner.

Il n'y avait nulle part où vraiment se cacher.

Mon estomac gargouilla, me rappelant qu'il était temps de dîner, et comme je me rendais vers la grande salle, Parvati et Lavande m'encerclèrent. Merde ! D'où venaient-elles ?

« Où vas-tu Hermione ? » demanda Parvati, un petit sourire doucereux plaqué sur son joli visage.

« Dîner », répliquai-je. Peut-être que si je continuais à marcher, elles me laisseraient tranquille. Ce serait avoir trop de chance…

« Pourquoi es-tu pressée ? » poursuivit Lavande.

« Écoutez, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. On peut pas faire ça un autre moment ? » Elles secouèrent la tête. Je soupirai : je ferais mieux de régler ça maintenant. « Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demandai-je de mon ton le plus condescendant. Bon, je n'allais quand même pas leur rendre la tâche facile !

Lavande me conduisit vers la salle de métamorphoses vide. Une fois dedans, elle me fit face : elle semblait extrêmement sérieuse. « Pourquoi évites-tu Ron ? »

Elle devait débuter par la question difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Je restai silencieuse un certain temps, essayant de préparer ma réponse. Je ne voulais pas trop en révéler, car elles en parleraient inévitablement à Dean et Seamus. Toutes deux se tenaient debout, les bras croisés, attendant ma réponse. Il semblait qu'elles se soient préparées à attendre aussi longtemps que je me déroberais.

« Je… je ne peux plus faire ça », répliquai-je.

« Quoi ? Le plan ? »

« Le plan, la frustration, le manque. Tout ça. » Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Ron ne joue plus. Il est vraiment sérieux à propos de ça… sur le fait d'être avec moi. »

Lavande parut sur le point d'exploser. « C'est merveilleux ! »

J'aurais souhaité être aussi enthousiaste. « C'est vrai. Merveilleux. »

Elles semblèrent confuses. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » demanda Parvati.

« Je me le demande. Je voulais qu'il se sente frustré, comme ce qu'il me faisait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il… »

« Tombe amoureux de toi ? » compléta Lavande.

Je ricanai. « Il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Il éprouve du désir, de la frustration ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais il ne m'aime pas. Du moins pas comme ça. »

Lavande me regarda avec incrédulité. « Ne peux-tu pas voir ce que Ron ressent pour toi ? Ce mec est fou de toi ! »

C'était quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais croire. « Je n'y crois pas Lavande. »

« Et pourquoi putain ? »

« Parce que. Et s'il ne m'aime pas vraiment ? Et s'il pense qu'il l'est et réalise dans cinq ou dix ans que je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut ? Et s'il trouve quelqu'un de mieux ? Je sais que je ne suis pas très jolie… »

« Tu sais, pour quelqu'un de si intelligente, tu es vraiment bête parfois ! »

Aïe. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Son visage s'adoucit. « Ron est désespérément amoureux de toi, tout le monde peut le voir. À part toi. » Je commençai à nier, mais elle me fit taire avec sa main. « Il t'aime. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est lui montrer que tu ressens la même chose. »

« Je ne peux pas », murmurai-je.

« Tu peux », lança Parvati. « T'as juste à dire : "Ron, je suis désespérément amoureuse de toi…" » Après elle sourit d'un air espiègle et ajouta : « "Et je veux ravager ton corps sexy !" »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette dernière réplique.

Bientôt, nous étions toutes trois pliées en quatre. « Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il ferait si je lui disais ça ? » demandai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

« Je pense qu'il deviendrait rouge comme une tomate ! »

Encore plus de rires.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais toujours effectuer le plan B. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pas encore le plan ! « Je refuse de le peloter en cours de potions ! J'ai presque tué Neville la dernière fois ! »

« Tout d'abord, ce ne serait pas du pelotage », commença Lavande. « Ce serait du "toucher stratégique" et pour Neville, eh bien, je pense qu'il est maudit à vie ! »

« Je ne le ferai toujours pas. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

Nous allions quitter la salle de classe mais je les arrêtai. « Merci » , dis-je doucement. « Merci pour tout. »

« Ça sert à ça les amies. »

Nous nous sourîmes.

--------------------------------------

Le Quidditch.

Ce n'était pas que je détestais le sport, mais ce n'était pas un de mes passe-temps favoris. C'était dimanche, le jour du match entre les Griffondors et les Serdaigles, et l'équipe entière de Griffondor avait préparé non-stop cette partie depuis que les Serdaigles détenaient la première place de la coupe de Quidditch (un cognard malencontreux, dû aux batteurs de Serpentard, nous avait coûté le dernier match et envoyé Harry à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours).

Tout le monde était excité et à cran, sachant que cette partie serait décisive pour le sort de l'équipe. Bien que je comprenais l'appréhension de chacun, je n'étais pas énervée pour la même raison. Depuis que Ron avait intégré l'équipe en cinquième année, je pouvais difficilement supporter de regarder les matchs alors que mes deux meilleurs amis étaient mis en danger à chaque match.

Je me dirigeai vers le terrain avec tous les Griffondors. Nous voulions tous arriver tôt pour avoir une bonne place. Je regardai autour de moi pour trouver le meilleur endroit possible (et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être capable de voir les buts, je le jure) et je vis Lavande et Parvati me faire signe.

« Assieds-toi avec nous Hermione. Nous appelons ça la section des petites amies », dit Parvati joyeusement.

« Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. »

« Pas encore. »

Discuter ne servirait à rien, donc je décidai de laisser tomber. Pour l'instant. Je commençai à penser à ce que ce serait d'être la petite amie de Ron. Non ! Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. Ce serait une erreur ! Une merveilleuse erreur, j'en étais sûre, mais une erreur tout de même. Parvati et Lavande ne semblaient pas décourager par mon silence car elles gloussaient, tout en scrutant le terrain pour repérer Seamus et Dean.

« J'espère qu'ils vont gagner », chuchota Lavande. « Dean est toujours très excité après une victoire. »

Parvati ricana. « Dean est _toujours_ excité », révéla-t-elle. Lavande fit comme si elle allait protester, mais Parvati l'arrêta. « Ne le nie pas. Je partage le dortoir avec toi, tu te rappelles ? »

Je ne pus empêcher la rougeur de gagner mes joues et je décidai que le meilleur parti était de prétendre que je n'avais rien entendu. Le déni total était une chose magnifique.

« Et les joueurs s'envolent », hurla Justin Finch-Fletchey dans le mégaphone enchanté. Une fois que Lee Jordan avait quitté Poudlard, Justin avait gagné le poste de présentateur, surprenant tout le monde. Personne ne pensait que le calme Poufsouffle avait une chance de réussir, mais il l'avait fait à la perfection, au grand plaisir du professeur Chourave. Ce n'était pas souvent que sa maison avait autant de succès, mais quand c'était le cas, elle était particulièrement fière.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire et focalisai mes pensées sur un point particulier. Ron avait beaucoup d'allure dans son uniforme de Quidditch, spécialement maintenant quand il volait autour du terrain, sa robe flottant derrière lui. Pendant une seconde, je restai sans voix à sa vue, et je remarquai à peine Parvati et Lavande ricaner quand elles virent mon état de confusion.

Il vola vers les buts, prenant sa position, se maintenant en équilibre pour défendre ses cerceaux. Alors qu'il planait, je le vis sourire dans ma direction et me faire un clin d'œil effronté. Instantanément, des papillons voltigèrent dans mon estomac et mes joues rougirent. Merde ! S'il pouvait m'affecter comme ça juste avec un clin d'œil, j'avais sans aucun doute plus de problèmes que je l'avais prévu.

« Admets-le ! Tu veux affreusement ravager son corps sexy », me murmura Parvati quand elle remarqua mon rougissement. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais les voir, elle et Lavande sourire malicieusement.

J'acquiesçai en soupirant. « Je veux ravager son corps sexy », récitai-je consciencieusement. Cela ne servait à rien de nier. Je le savais.

Lavande et Parvati m'acclamèrent et me serrèrent dans leurs bras. « Admettre est le premier pas, tu sais. »

Je roulai des yeux. « Le premier pas vers quoi ? » demandai-je, mais je ne voulais pas réellement connaître la réponse.

« Vers l'extase suprême », répliqua simplement Lavande. Mmmmmhh ! Peut-être qu'elle avait raison.

Le match était passionnant comme d'habitude. Je dus couvrir mes yeux trop de fois pour pouvoir les compter, à cause de Ron qui se plaçait (comme s'il le faisait exprès) sur le chemin des souaffles et même des cognards. Heureusement, nos batteurs Dean et Seamus remplissaient leur rôle à merveille et épargnaient à Ron des blessures certaines. Je jure que je manquais de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'un cognard était violemment lancé sur Ron.

À la fin, Griffondor gagna, s'assurant la première place du championnat de Quidditch. Tout le monde était transporté de joie et sautait partout. Tous les Griffondors coururent sur le terrain pour féliciter leur équipe. Me frayant un passage à travers la foule, j'avançai péniblement directement en direction de Ron (au plus grand amusement de Lavande et de Parvati, je dois ajouter). Je les ignorai.

Après beaucoup de coups de coude, j'arrivai en face de Ron et je lançai mes bras autour de lui dans un geste amical de félicitations. D'accord, j'avais pensé depuis que notre équipe avait gagné, que je pourrais le serrer dans mes bras sans qu'il y ait de mal : ce serait considéré comme étant dans l'euphorie de la victoire. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était la façon dont l'étreinte m'affecterait. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais serré Ron avant cela, mais à ce moment, je sentais que mon corps entier était en feu.

Et quand ses mains tracèrent un chemin de mes hanches jusqu'à ma taille, je crus que j'allais mourir à la douceur de son toucher. Ensuite ses bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour de ma taille et il me pressa contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de ma nuque. Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Il était en train de sentir mes cheveux ! Nous ne pouvions pas rester comme ça plus longtemps. Si nous le faisions, je pense que je le jetterais sur le terrain et que je coucherais avec lui. Devant tout le monde. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas vraiment me séparer de lui. C'est sûr qu'il était sale et en sueur à cause du match, mais la sensation de sa main caressant mon dos était divine…

« Félicitations », murmurai-je et j'essayai avec réticence de me retirer de son étreinte.

« Merci mon cœur », répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque, mais il me garda fermement pressée contre lui.

Je reculai légèrement pour le regarder. « Ron, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. » Je n'étais pas entièrement convaincue que je _voulais_ qu'il me laisse, mais ça vaudrait mieux pour ma santé mentale.

« Oui, je peux. Mais je ne veux pas », répondit-il effrontément.

« Ron ! Laisse-moi. »

« Non. » Il avait un sacré culot !

« Ronald Weasley ! Relâche-moi tout de suite ! »

C'était une erreur. Ron sourit avec impertinence et approcha sa tête de la mienne. Ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens ; un frisson très agréable parcourut mon corps tout entier.

« Force-moi. »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes quand il parla et je crus que ça y était. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de profiter de son corps sexy ici et maintenant, sur le terrain, avec tous ces foutus Griffondors qui regardaient. Peu importe les conséquences.

Il devait avoir compris quelle pensée me traversait la tête car il lécha ses lèvres d'anticipation. Alors qu'il baissait la tête pour capturer mes lèvres, nous fûmes interrompus par des hourras et des cris de joie. Je sautai immédiatement loin de Ron qui jura pour encore avoir été dérangé. Je regardai autour de moi, effrayée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, mais bientôt, je réalisai que ce n'était pas Ron et moi qui étions le centre d'attention. C'était Harry et Ginny, juste là, devant nous, engagés dans un baiser très intense.

« Fait chier », dit Ron.

-------------------------------------

Après le match, les Griffondors remontèrent à la salle commune pour fêter leur victoire. Par contre, Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient restés en arrière pour régler le problème Harry/Ginny. À la fin, Harry était toujours vivant. Ils parvinrent à un arrangement implicite : Ron n'interviendrait pas dans leurs vies tant qu'ils ne s'embrasseraient pas devant lui. Un compromis assez juste, quand on considère combien Ron est protecteur envers Ginny.

Nous avions tous fait la fête, et chacun était maintenant dans son dortoir pour la nuit. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas dormir, donc je restai en bas pour remettre de l'ordre. Je revivais sans cesse ce qui s'était passé entre Ron et moi sur le terrain. Si je fermais les yeux, je pourrais sentir ses bras autour de moi et sentir ses lèvres frôler les miennes. Ça avait juste été un contact fugitif, mais ça enflammait tous mes sens. Je ne pouvais plus le nier maintenant ; j'étais désespérément amoureuse de Ronald Weasley.

« Où sont tes ombres ? »

Je sursautai au son de cette voix. Ron. J'étais tellement plongée dans ma rêverie que je ne l'avais pas entendu descendre. Oh Dieu tout-puissant ! Il portait juste un bas de pyjama !

« Pardon ? », demandai-je, revenant difficilement à la réalité, bien que mes yeux paraissaient captivés à vie par la vue du torse nu de Ron. Et mmmmhh, quel torse !

« Tes ombres. Lavande et Parvati. Il semble que depuis quelques jours, vous soyez attachées par la hanche. »

Il s'avança vers moi, et je reculai involontairement. Ce n'était pas bon. Je pouvais à peine me contrôler en public, et maintenant nous étions seuls. Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Elles sont montées avec Dean et Seamus », répliquai-je en tremblant.

« Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? »

« Ça va », dis-je d'une voix étranglée. Oh magnifique ! J'avais perdu le contrôle de mes cordes vocales.

« Tu sembles un peu nerveuse. »

Non, tu crois ? « Non. »

Il me considéra avec attention. « Hermione. Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler sérieusement », m'informa-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Les nerfs à vif, je m'assis le plus loin possible de Ron.

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il ferait : je craignais plus mes propres actions. Apparemment, je m'étais assise trop loin au goût de Ron puisqu'il changea de place immédiatement, me coinçant entre lui et l'accoudoir.

Au secours !

Ma respiration s'accéléra à cause de sa proximité. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je pouvais le sentir, propre et frais après sa douche. Il lécha ses lèvres, et je dus retenir un gémissement. Mon Dieu ! Cet homme est une véritable torture.

« Hermione ? »

« Hmm ? » J'avais perdu toute capacité à former des phrases cohérentes, tout comme je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de sa bouche.

« J'en ai marre de ce jeu », murmura-t-il. Je pouvais sentir son haleine, adoucie par des chocogrenouilles. Je me demandai si il en aurait aussi le goût. Je n'allais pas attendre longtemps pour le savoir.

Il pressa sa bouche contre la mienne, et je pourrais jurer que j'entendais un chœur d'anges. J'étais en train d'embrasser Ron !

Ses lèvres étaient si douces et sucrées. Il caressa ma joue, avant de passer la main dans mes cheveux en y enfouissant les doigts. Il m'approcha de lui avec fermeté, et sans même réaliser ce que je faisais, mes mains glissèrent derrière sa nuque.

Notre baiser était doux au début, exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, mais bientôt, mon corps en demanda plus. Et celui de Ron aussi. Sa langue traça légèrement le contour de mes lèvres et demanda l'entrée de ma bouche de manière très caressante. Je le lui accordai volontiers. Merveilleuse idée ! Il avait vraiment le goût des chocogrenouilles !

Sa bouche quitta la mienne, et je geignis à cette perte, mais je fus bientôt récompensée par les lèvres de Ron sur ma nuque qui suçaient directement derrière le lobe de mon oreille. Oh oui, c'était génial. Avant que je m'en aperçoive, Ron m'avait étendu sur le canapé, se positionnant au-dessus de moi. Le poids de son corps sur le mien, combiné à la sensation intense de sa langue sur ma peau, était la chose la plus renversante que j'ai jamais ressenti dans ma vie entière.

C'était jusqu'à ce que Ron pose sa main sur mon sein.

Les yeux fermés, je gémis fortement, et j'arquai instinctivement mon corps contre le sien, espérant notre fusion. Ron grogna quand je levai mes hanches à la rencontre des siennes. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Je pouvais sentir l'effet que je lui faisais pressé contre ma cuisse. Nos respirations étaient rapides et superficielles. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres gonflées par nos baisers. Et je pensai qu'il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi beau. Je plaquai mes hanches contre les siennes, en remuant contre son érection, et je regardai avec fascination sa tête renversée en arrière, ses yeux clos et sa bouche entrouverte. Oh, il aimait ça. Donc je le fis encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrête en plaçant sa main sur ma hanche.

« Hermione. Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça, je ne crois pas pouvoir m'arrêter non plus », chuchota-t-il, la voix pleine de désir.

Et c'est à ce moment que je pris ma décision. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes. »

Ron gronda et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne me laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait. Soudain, nous entendîmes un énorme fracas, comme quelqu'un qui tombait dans les escaliers. Ron et moi sautâmes sur nos pieds et nous précipitâmes pour voir ce qui se passait. Je pouvais dire que Ron était dégoûté d'avoir encore été interrompu, et j'admets que je l'étais aussi. Si c'était un des mecs qui s'était bourré à la bièraubeurre, je serais vraiment contrariée.

Mais quand nous atteignîmes le palier, nous ne nous attendions pas à voir ça.

Là, au pied des escaliers, gisait Harry, étreignant sa cicatrice.

« Allez… chercher Dumbledore. »

* * *

Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Les choses évoluent enfin. Mais Harry est quand même emmerdant (pardonnez-moi l'expression !) : toujours en train de déranger notre couple favori ! La suite mardi prochain, j'espère (je ne serai peut-être pas en mesure d'updater car je pars en vacances). Reviews SVP. 


	7. Accomplissement

Pardonnez-moi pour le retard mais c'était les vacances et comme j'étais dans un trou perdu : pas d'internet !

Non, ne me frappez pas ! S'il vous plaît ! Au secours ! Je vais me plaindre à SOS auteurs battus et opprimés !

Donc voici la suite au bout de deux longues semaines d'attente (mais non, je ne remue pas la couteau dans la plaie !) et j'espère qu'elle tiendra toutes ses promesses car le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé ! Eh oui, certains n'y croyaient plus ! Hey ! Faîtes attention quand même ! Pas tous en même temps !

J'interromps mon bavardage pour remercier mes chères revieweuses : Elliania, vava cracra, aminteitha, Dryadia, Princess-Jill, Faeris, Anacofleb, moggliesmad, Magikal-Fairy, The Wendy Malfoy, Allima, moutmout, latitemery, samikitty, Misao-chan3, senatorsarah (merci pour tes conseils), Sandra77, twinzie, Dark Nara, emmi, diabolikvampyr, lo hana ni, Lisylys, malfoyhermy, itsuki59, missannie, virg05, Conan, zephyree, isa33, Titange013, la perverse, Silmaril666, Doudah, Bibiche et Gaby B.

Merci d'être toujours plus nombreuses !

* * *

_Accomplissement_

« Ron, vas-y. Je vais chercher Ginny », dis-je, prenant la situation en main.

Il acquiesça. « Je serai vite de retour », répliqua-t-il avant de partir en courant de la salle commune.

Une fois que Ron fut tout à fait sorti par le portrait, j'aidai Harry à se lever et je le guidai ver l'un des canapés.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va aller pendant que je réveille Ginny ? » Silence. Il regardait droit devant lui, fixant le feu, les yeux lointains et hantés. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'entende. « Harry ? » essayai-je encore.

« Ça ira », dit-il, la voix grinçante. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Je pouvais dire qu'il était submergé par une immense souffrance, et je souhaitais pouvoir l'aider. Mais je savais que je n'étais pas capable de lui offrir le réconfort ou le support qu'il lui fallait. Il avait besoin de Ginny.

Silencieusement, je gravis les escaliers à toute allure, jusqu'au dortoir des sixièmes années. La porte craqua quand je l'ouvrai lentement, me faisant tressaillir. Réveiller tout le monde provoquerait la panique. Je soupirai de soulagement quand personne ne bougea. Des vêtements étaient répandus sur le sol : je fronçai les sourcils, alors que je me frayais un chemin à travers cette course d'obstacles, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne finalement le lit à baldaquin de Ginny.

« Ginny, réveille-toi », murmurai-je en la secouant doucement. « Ginny ! »

« Qu… »

« Réveille-toi. »

« Va te faire foutre Hermione. Je dors. »

Bon, apparemment Ginny avait hérité du vocabulaire fleuri de Ron. « Allez. Réveille-toi… J'ai besoin de toi dans la salle commune. »

Ginny s'assit dans son lit, et frotta ses yeux paresseusement. Quand elle vit mon visage, elle devint immédiatement sérieuse, tout à fait réveillée. « Harry ? » demanda-t-elle affolée.

Je n'eus pas à répondre car elle jaillit de son lit et partit en courant vers la salle commune. Avant de quitter le dortoir, je vérifiai que tout le monde dormait, et je descendis les escaliers à pas de loup. Ayant atteint le pied des escaliers, je jetai un coup d'œil du palier, et je vis Ginny tenant Harry qui avait sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule. Elle le balançait d'avant en arrière, chuchotant dans son oreille et lui frottant le dos. Sa présence seule semblait l'avoir apaisé. J'étais tellement reconnaissante qu'ils se soient trouvés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron traversa en trombe le portrait avec les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall dans son sillage. « Les voilà ! »

Je m'approchai du rassemblement et me faufilai à côté de Ron. Ça me surprit quand je sentis sa main saisir la mienne. Je dus sursauter car Ron me regarda avec ses grands yeux doux et attentionnés et me pressa la main pour me rassurer. Avec la cicatrice d'Harry qui lui faisait mal, je savais que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, mais je me sentais en sécurité et en paix grâce à la présence de Ron. Sans que je sache comment, j'étais certaine qu'avec Ron à mes côtés, tout irait bien.

Dumbledore s'assit sur l'un des poufs en face d'Harry et Ginny. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur leur position actuelle. Il resta simplement assis en silence pendant un court moment. J'étais choquée de voir combien il paraissait vieux et fragile. La lueur toujours présente dans ses yeux était partie ; ses traits semblaient tirés et presque abattus. Le retour de Voldemort avait sérieusement ébranlé le Directeur. C'était lui qui avait réorganisé et dirigé l'Ordre du Phénix, bien que le Ministère le refusait de voir la vérité. En fait, le ministre Fudge maintenait catégoriquement que Voldemort n'était pas de retour, donc que des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires étaient inutiles. Je ne disais jamais du mal des figures d'autorité, mais Fudge était un idiot.

« Harry, je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi, mais je dois connaître tout ce que tu as vu », dit enfin le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry se dégagea de l'épaule de Ginny, et acquiesça gravement. Chose étonnante, on ne voyait pas qu'il avait pleuré. Il semblait juste éreinté et à bout. Harry se redressa et Ginny lui passa un bras autour de son épaule pour le réconforter. Ça prit quelques instants avant que Harry ne puisse parler.

« Je l'ai vu », souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Voldemort ? » l'incita Dumbledore gentiment. Chacun gardait le silence.

Harry acquiesça d'un air hébété. « Oui. Il…il a tué… » Harry semblait avoir des difficultés à parler. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec frustration. « Je suis désolé ! »

« Tout va bien, Harry. Tu as besoin d'une pause ? » Il secoua la tête. « Qui a-t-il tué, Harry ? » Le professeur Dumbledore était assez patient quand il s'agissait de s'occuper d'Harry.

« La famille du ministre. »

Tout le monde se figea à cause du choc. C'était ahurissant. Si Voldemort avait tué la famille du ministre, celui-ci n'avait plus le choix : il devait admettre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Ce qui signifiait que Voldemort était prêt à se battre. Prêt pour la guerre.

« Il a obligé le ministre à regarder alors qu'il les tuait un par un. » Harry laissa échapper un sanglot. Ça avait dû être terrible.

« Continue, Harry », le poussa Dumbledore doucement.

« Après, il a torturé le ministre. Pour le plaisir. Je pouvais le sentir. Il…Il aimait ça…il…je… » Finalement, Harry ne fut plus capable de se retenir et pleura ouvertement, jusqu'à ce que Ginny le serre contre elle.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall, qui était restée douloureusement silencieuse pendant le supplice entier. « Minerva, je vais contacter Sirius et l'informer de la situation. Faîtes tous les arrangements nécessaires pour demain s'il vous plaît. »

Après un hochement de tête rapide, le professeur McGonagall quitta promptement la salle commune. Le Directeur jeta un dernier regard à Harry avant de s'adresser à Ron et moi. « S'il vous plaît, prenez soin de vos amis. Et soin chacun de l'autre. »

Harry pleurait de façon incontrôlable, son corps secoué de violents tremblements. Mon cœur se brisa à la vue de mon meilleur ami plongé dans une telle souffrance. Je risquai un regard vers Ron ; sa mâchoire était figée et ses yeux remplis de confusion. Dans le passé, nous avions été les seuls à réconforter et consoler Harry, mais maintenant, il avait Ginny. Ni Ron ni moi ne savions que faire. Je voulais être là pour Harry, cependant, je ne voulais pas m'incruster dans cette nouvelle relation entre Harry et Ginny.

Elle dut voir l'indécision gravée sur nos visages. Ginny essaya de sourire de manière rassurante, mais en éprouvait de la difficulté. L'homme qu'elle aimait était blessé, et pour lui, elle aurait voulu que tout redevienne comme avant. Pendant ce qui nous sembla une éternité, nous restâmes juste où nous étions, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que Harry se calme. Après quelques profondes inspirations, il leva la tête et nous regarda, Ron et moi.

« Regardez-moi. Je chiale comme un bébé », dit-il difficilement, en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ron lui sourit. « Bon, je ne dirais rien pour cette fois, mon vieux. Mais maintenant que tu t'es lâché… » lança Ron, taquinant gentiment Harry. Quand Harry rigola, je pense que nous laissâmes tous échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Ecoute Harry. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… » dit Ron.

Harry sourit. « Je sais Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. »

« Tu veux que nous restions avec toi ? Tu sais, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à aller te coucher ? » demanda Ron.

« Non. » Les yeux d'Harry s'arrêtèrent sur nos mains jointes, et je pouvais sentir mes joues s'enflammer. « Tous les deux, allez au lit. »

Ron haussa un sourcil au sous-entendu d'Harry, et je fus assez surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun signe du "rougissement Weasley". Je pense que je rougissais bien assez pour nous deux.

« D'accord », répliqua Ron. « Et vous deux, soyez sages. »

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Harry, et je savais qu'il n'avait aucune intention de suivre l'ordre de son meilleur ami. Ron remarqua son sourire, mais décida de ne faire aucun commentaire : il m'impressionnait par ce contrôle de soi récemment acquis. Bien qu'il agissait comme une grand frère protecteur avec Ginny, j'étais sûre qu'il savait combien Harry et Ginny étaient bien ensemble.

« Bonne nuit Ron. Bonne nuit Hermione », commença Ginny avant d'ajouter malicieusement : « Oh, et Ron ? Sois sage ! »

Ron jeta un regard mauvais à sa sœur alors qu'Harry gloussait sur son épaule. Il garda son calme, mais je remarquai une petite lueur dans ses yeux. Tenant toujours ma main, Ron se dirigea vers les escaliers. Je regardai en arrière, pour dire « Bonne nuit » à Harry et Ginny, mais je détournai vite mon regard car ils s'embrassaient doucement. Continuer à regarder aurait été senti comme une intrusion dans ce moment intime.

Nous atteignîmes le sommet de la tour et je notai que Ron m'accompagnerait jusqu'à ma chambre. Je fus immédiatement sur les nerfs. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure et dansais d'un pied sur l'autre. Je me venais de me rappeler dans quelle fâcheuse position nous étions quand Harry nous était tombé dessus. Dois-je rappeler où nous nous en étions arrêtés ?

Ensuite, Ron tendit la tête, et ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes pour un doux baiser. Ce fut comme si mon corps s'enflammait à ce simple geste. C'était tellement tendre et délicat… Mais je voulais plus. Ses mains encerclèrent ma taille et me rapprochèrent de lui. Sans aucune pensée, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, et je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Bientôt, il se détacha, et appuya son front contre le mien. Nos respirations s'accéléraient au même rythme. Nous étions si proches que je pouvais sentir son cœur battre.

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »

« Tu ne veux pas entrer ? » demandai-je avant que mon cerveau puisse arrêter mes mots. Si Ron entrait, je ne pourrais plus faire marche-arrière. J'avais apparemment pris ma décision sans m'en rendre compte.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée en ce moment », murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » soufflai-je.

Il soupira. « Parce que ce ne serait pas juste pour toi. Nous venons juste d'entendre Harry parler de mort et de Tu-Sais-Qui… » Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, et tout mon corps trembla.

« Ron… » commençai-je, mais je m'arrêtai. Quand Ron avait décidé quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Bien sûr, j'étais déçue, mais quand je regardai dans ses yeux, je savais que ça arriverait. Je l'embrassai avant de chuchoter, « Alors, bonne nuit. »

Il acquiesça, et me donna un dernier baiser d'adieu. Nous nous séparâmes et j'ouvris rapidement la porte de ma chambre et me glissai à l'intérieur. Je m'appuyai contre la porte, en tentant désespérément de dompter mes hormones et mes sentiments, mais tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était combien c'était merveilleux d'embrasser Ron. Je fermai les yeux et laissai ma tête retomber en arrière, me remémorant ces sensations encore vivaces.

Un coup à ma porte me sortit brusquement de ma rêverie.

Je l'ouvrai lentement et je trouvai Ron immobile, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Je regardai son visage et le choc me terrassa : ce que je voyais, c'était de la passion à l'état brut, et du désir et… Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma pensée car il tendit la main vers moi, l'enfouissant dans mes cheveux et il me plaqua contre lui. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue en quémandant l'entrée, ce que je lui accordai avidemment.

Saisissant le cordon de son bas de pyjama, je le tirai à l'intérieur de la chambre, en continuant à l'embrasser voracement. Il donna un coup de pied pour refermer la porte, et encercla ma taille avec sa main libre. Nos langues luttaient avec frénésie, et mes mains parcouraient son torse nu, appréciant le contact de sa peau.

Complètement absorbés par notre étreinte, nous réussîmes à nous diriger vers le lit. Mes jambes heurtèrent le bord, ce qui me fit tomber assise sur le lit. Ron délaissa mes lèvres pour embrasser la ligne de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à l'endroit derrière mon oreille ce qui me fit trembler.

Il s'agenouilla lentement devant moi, de façon à ce qu'on soit les yeux dans les yeux. Les siens étaient embrumés par le désir, et j'étais certaine que les miens l'étaient autant. Sans un mot, il empoigna le bas de mon tee-shirt et me l'enleva avant de s'en débarrasser. Quand il lécha ses lèvres, je me sentis victorieuse. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui attendait de dévorer son dessert préféré.

Ron tendit la tête vers moi, et embrassa ma peau juste à l'endroit où le tissu de mon soutien-gorge finissait. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter des sensations qu'il provoquait en moi. Il passa derrière moi et essaya de détacher mon soutien-gorge. Malheureusement, il n'était pas très coopératif. A la vue de son visage envahi par la frustration, je tentai de réprimer le rire qui me gagnait.

« Sacré m… » chuchota-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus m'en empêcher. Il fallait que je rie.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? » le questionnai-je.

« Non ! Je vais le faire. Charlie me l'a montré. » Je haussai le sourcil. Ron m'adressa un sourire en coin. « Je peux le faire. Je suis juste un peu nerveux, c'est tout. »

Je hochai la tête en souriant à son aveu. « D'accord. Fais-le. » Je me sentais prise de vertiges de savoir que Ron était nerveux et que j'étais celle qui le rendait nerveux. Après toutes ses semaines où Ron avait agi comme si rien ne l'affectait, je ressentais un sentiment d'accomplissement de savoir qu'il était vraiment affecté.

Avec un cri victorieux, il fut enfin capable de détacher le soutien-gorge. Une fois qu'il enleva le tissu de moi, il laissa échapper un "Wouah" étranglé. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent ; il me demandait silencieusement la permission de continuer. J'acquiesçai timidement. « Est-ce que tu sais combien tu es belle ? » me demanda-t-il avant de me toucher, me faisant rougir à ses mots. Quand sa bouche engloutit mon mamelon, je pensais que j'allais mourir de plaisir. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que sa langue me donnerait tant de bien. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, et de petits soupirs de plaisir s'échappèrent de mes lèvres.

Il relâcha mon sein et me demanda avec hésitation : « Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? »

« Oui », lui répondis-je dans un souffle.

« J'en suis content », répliqua-t-il avant de prendre mon autre sein.

Si j'étais morte juste à cet instant, je serais morte heureuse, très heureuse. Ses larges mains s'égaraient sur mon dos, alors que sa langue me titillait. C'était l'extase totale. Mais bientôt, j'en voulus plus.

« Ron », murmurai-je. « Je veux te voir. »

Je fus surprise par mon audace. Je pensais que Ron n'était pas moins étonné. Il se leva en souriant d'un air pervers et se débarrassa lentement de son pantalon de pyjama. J'avalai difficilement une goulée d'air en le voyant.

« Wouaouh », dis-je, faisant écho à son exclamation. « Je peux le toucher ? » demandai-je. J'étais une véritable source de surprises ce soir !

Ron hocha la tête, et je tendis la main avec précaution. Ma main s'enroula autour de lui et je m'émerveillais à cette sensation. Il était dur et doux en même temps. C'était assez intrigant. Mordillant ma lèvre, je ressentais son poids dans ma main et je le caressai timidement. Ron aspira difficilement une bouffée d'air.

« Ça fait mal ? » demandai-je, inquiète de l'avoir peut-être blessé.

« Ça fait du bien, presque trop de bien en fait. »

« Vraiment ? » Maintenant, je souriais malicieusement, et je le caressai encore.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria-t-il. « Hermione, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça », avertit-il. « Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps si tu continues. »

Je décidai de stopper cette torture pour l'instant et le relâchai. Il me regarda et me fis lever. J'obéis. Il tira sur ma jupe, m'indiquant par son geste que je devais l'enlever. Je reculai en souriant et je la laissai tomber. Je trébuchai presque alors que je l'enjambais, mais heureusement, Ron me rattrapa. Nous rigolâmes tous les deux.

« Bon, je ne suis pas Miss Coordination ! » dis-je, légèrement embarrassée.

« Tu es nerveuse ? » demanda Ron. Je fis oui de la tête. « On peut arrêter si tu veux. »

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que je pourrais maintenant », répliquai-je honnêtement. Je voulais vraiment le sentir. Je voulais qu'il me sente.

Alors, Ron m'embrassa encore. Notre baiser était tendre, assez différent du baiser ravageur que nous avions partagé plus tôt. C'était doux, et agréable. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui interrompit le baiser et je menai Ron jusqu'au lit.

Nous étions tous les deux allongés : Ron nu, alors qu'il me restait un vêtement. C'était assez incroyable d'être là, sur le point de partager quelque chose de si intime. C'était assez incroyable que ça semble si juste.

Ron s'agenouilla entre mes jambes et enleva ma culotte. Il la jeta sur le côté. Ses mains balayaient l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je me cambrai instinctivement à son toucher. Ron se positionna enfin au-dessus de moi, se maintenant immobile. Je pouvais sentir la douce cime de son érection se pressant contre moi, toujours aussi légèrement.

« Tu es sûre ? » chuchota-t-il encore.

« Contraceptus », répliquai-je en proférant un sortilège de contraception. « Ça répond à ta question ? » murmurai-je.

« Oui. »

Je poussai un cri quand il se glissa en moi. M'attendant à ce que ça me fasse mal, je fus surprise quand tout ce que je ressentais, c'était la sensation de Ron me complétant totalement. Il était toujours en moi, sans bouger. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir se battre pour garder le contrôle.

« Ça va Ron », lui fis-je savoir calmement.

« Ça fait mal ? » demanda-t-il, avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

« Non. Ça ne fait pas mal. Je me sens… complète. » C'était la meilleure explication que je pouvais lui donner sur ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

« Et c'est mal ? »

Je souris contre ses lèvres. « Non. C'est très bien », le rassurai-je.

Ron se détendit instantanément. Il commença lentement à bouger en moi. Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à la sensation de Ron Weasley en moi, me faisant l'amour. Les mouvements de Ron étaient erratiques, et hésitants au début, puis il accéléra le rythme. Sa respiration était inégale, et ses yeux étaient clos. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage. C'était une expression de pure plaisir.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de moi, et je capturai sa bouche avec la mienne. Soudain, il se cambra et trembla au-dessus de moi et j'étouffai de mes lèvres son lourd gémissement.

Il s'effondra sur moi, épuisé et à bout de souffle. Je le tenais très serré dans mes bras. La tête de Ron était plongée dans le creux de mon épaule alors qu'il cherchait de l'air. Son souffle chatouillait ma peau. Quand sa respiration se calma, il embrassa ma nuque, en en mordillant la chair. Après quelques minutes, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, et nous nous embrassâmes pendant une éternité. J'avais du mal à croire à ce qui s'était passé. Ron et moi avions fait l'amour !

Et pendant quelques heures cette nuit, j'oubliai Voldemort, les attaques et les guerres.

Pendant quelques heures, seul notre couple avait de l'importance.

* * *

Et voilà c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre. Alors ? 

Elle est insatiable notre Hermione, elle en veut toujours plus. Ah, si j'étais à sa place ! Moi aussi, j'aurais du mal à me rassasier de Ron et de ses larges mains ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviews please !


	8. Interrogatoire final

Et voici le dernier chapitre. Non, ne pleurez pas ! Arrêtez ! Je sais que c'est triste mais c'est la vie. Je dois vous dire que ce chapitre ne sonne pas comme une fin. Et c'est normal… car il y aura une suite ! Intitulée « L'intelligence n'a rien à voir avec l'amour » : mardi prochain sur vos écrans (le rendez-vous habituel quoi !).

Je tiens à remercier toutes mes revieweuses pour leur soutien et leur fidélité : vous m'avez beaucoup aidé à continuer et à ne pas perdre courage (surtout quand je voulais faire ma grosse feignasse !).

Donc un grand merci à Elliania, vava cracra, aminteitha, Faeris, Magikal-Fairy, The Wendy Malfoy, Allima, moutmout, latitemery, senatorsarah, Sandra77, Dark Nara, malfoyhermy, missannie, Silmaril666, Doudah, emy black, malilite, Dinou, samikitty, élodie, virg05, Alex et Bisous.

* * *

_Interrogatoire final_

Chaleur.

C'était si chaud et douillet dans mon lit que je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Malheureusement, mon horloge interne avait toujours été bien réglée, ce qui veut dire que je me réveillais chaque matin à 7 heures. Merde ! Avec réticence, j'entrouvris lentement un œil pour m'habituer aux rayons du soleil.

« Bonjour, mon cœur », murmura une voix douce et rauque.

Ron.

Un sourire involontaire (et sûrement aussi béat) s'épanouît sur mon visage, alors que je me rappelais les évènements qui avaient conduit Ron dans mon lit. Mon corps vibrait toujours des sensations de notre nuit agitée. Une fois, j'avais entendu quelques filles dans les toilettes, disant que les garçons, après l'action, roulaient sur le côté et dormaient. Imaginez ma surprise quand non seulement Ron me garda dans ses bras tendrement après l'amour, mais qu'il était prêt pour le refaire assez rapidement. Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose puisse surpasser ce que j'avais ressenti la première fois. Jusqu'à ce que nous refassions l'amour. Honnêtement, je pensais que je pourrais vite devenir accro à Ronald Weasley.

Je me blottis contre lui, recherchant la chaleur de ses caresses, avant de répondre. « Bonjour, Ron. »

« Ce sourire veut-il dire que tu as passé un bon moment cette nuit ? »

Ledit sourire semblait être gravé à vie sur mon visage, et je ne pensais pas vouloir qu'il parte un jour.

« J'ai passé un _merveilleux_ moment », répliquai-je avec franchise, en me redressant sur mon coude. Je rencontrai les yeux de Ron.

Il sourit, et mon estomac fit un bond. « J'en suis heureux. »

Nous étions juste allongés là, à nous regarder dans les yeux pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée me frappe. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu te réveilles volontairement avant 9 heures ? » demandai-je malicieusement.

« A part le fait que j'aime te regarder dormir ? A propos, tu es belle quand tu dors. »

« Oui, à part le fait que tu aimes me regarder dormir », répliquai-je rapidement.

La façon dont il dit ça sans avoir l'air de rien (comme si ma beauté était la chose la plus évidente au monde) me bouleversa, et mes joues rougirent violemment. Comment cet homme pouvait me faire tomber amoureuse de lui avec ces simples mots ? Il sourit à mon timide essai de le ramener à ma question initiale et n'insista pas sur mon problème. Ron était au courant de ce que je pensais de mon physique.

« Bon, j'ai dormi extrêmement bien cette nuit », commença-t-il, entourant ses bras autour de moi et m'attirant vers lui pour que j'appuie ma tête sur son torse. « Et », dit-il avec regret, « je dois retourner dans le dortoir des garçons avant que les mecs se réveillent. »

Merde. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Je l'étreignis plus étroitement en acquiesçant. Je tentai de cacher ma déception, mais Ron me connaissait.

« Hermione, regarde-moi s'il te plaît », murmura-t-il. Il posa un doigt sous mon menton et me fit lever la tête afin que je le regarde dans les yeux. « Tu sais que je préfèrerais rester là mon amour, mais tu pourrais avoir de sérieux ennuis si on me trouvait dans ta chambre. » Ensuite, il ajouta, avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. « Imagine le scandale ! "Un super beau gosse trouvé dans la chambre de la préfère en chef, le fantasme de toute la population féminine" ! »

Je roulai des yeux et je lui donnai un coup sur le bras. « Tu es vraiment modeste, toi. "Super beau", rien que ça ! »

« Aïe ! » s'écria-t-il avec une indignation feinte. « Je suis absolument comme ça ! »

« Imbécile. »

Ron sourit avec insolence, puis se calma légèrement. « Sérieusement, je ne veux vraiment pas partir. Je pense que je pourrais m'habituer à me réveiller auprès de toi. »

Mon cœur fit un bond et commença une petite gigue. « Moi aussi. » Je soupirai. « Mais tu as raison. Tu dois retourner dans ton dortoir. Imagine tous les points que nous pourrions perdre si on nous trouvait là ! »

« Je crois que ça en vaudrait la peine. »

Je souris. « Moi aussi. »

-----------------------------------------------------

Finalement, Ron retourna dans sa chambre, me laissant contempler tout ce qui avait changé. Alors que j'étais debout dans la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur mon corps, je réalisai que Ron et moi ne pourrions plus redevenir juste des _amis_. Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas que Ron soit le genre "faire l'amour et partir", mais nous n'avions pas discuter sur ce que nous allions faire maintenant. Pourtant, il avait déjà indiqué qu'il aimerait que nous restions encore ensemble. Je devais admettre que moi aussi.

Est-ce que je voulais plus ? Absolument. Et Ron ? Je n'en étais pas sûre. Ce n'était pas comme si il m'avait déclaré son amour éternel. Mais il avait dit qu'il aimait se réveiller avec moi et qu'il pourrait s'y habituer.

Mon dieu, c'était si confus.

Je me séchai rapidement et je m'habillai. Paresser avec Ron dans mon lit avait fichu en l'air mon programme, ce qui signifiait que j'allais être en retard. Comme si le sort était contre moi aujourd'hui, mon sac se renversa alors que je me précipitais hors de ma chambre. Après, j'étais _sûre_ que le sort s'acharnait contre moi car, comme je me ruais dans le couloir, je percutai Parvati. Heureusement, Lavande n'était pas loin derrière et contra notre chute imminente dans les escaliers de la tour avec un rapide sort de stabilisation.

« Pardon Parvati. Je crois que je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » J'étais hors d'haleine à cause de ma presque chute.

« C'est rien. Y'a pas de mal, » lança Parvati.

Elle arqua un sourcil parfait et me scruta. Je remuai, mal à l'aise : je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être examinée comme un animal de laboratoire. Parvati et Lavande échangèrent un regard et commencèrent à m'encercler.

« Est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda l'une.

« Non, mais…peut-être… C'est possible. Je pense que tu as raison. »

« Je sais que j'ai raison. »

Bon. Elles avaient perdu l'esprit. « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez toutes les deux ? » Cette petite "connexion psychique" qu'elles possédaient était assez énervante.

Elles sourirent toutes les deux d'un air diabolique. Oh oh. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce regard.

« Tu as couché avec Ron ! » s'exclamèrent-elles.

Merde ! Merde, merde, merde !

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, paniqués que quelqu'un ait pu les entendre. Je les fis entrer dans ma chambre avec vigueur, et je fermai vite la porte.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demandai-je, alarmée.

Des cris retentirent à travers la chambre. Parvati et Lavande sautaient dans tous les sens, comme des gamins hyperactifs, ou comme Coq, quand il avait bu trop de bièraubeurre. Seigneur-Dieu, aidez-moi.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! »

« Comment le _savez-vous_ ? »

Cette fois, ma voix se fêla. Si Parvati et Lavande étaient capables de le dire juste en me regardant, combien d'autres le _sauront_. J'arpentai ma chambre, inquiète que l'école entière saurait au déjeuner que j'avais couché avec Ron. Si ils ne le devinaient pas, c'était juste une question de temps avant que Parvati et Lavande laissent échapper le "Ragot du siècle".

« Je l'ai vu », m'informa Parvati.

« QUOI ? » hurlai-je. « Tu nous as _vus_ ? »

Lavande leva les yeux en l'air, et Parvati secoua la tête d'un air découragé. « Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'ai _vu_. »

D'accord.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Apparemment, je devais paraître assez bête, car Parvati me fit asseoir et commença à me parler comme si j'avais 2 ans.

« J'ai regardé dans la _boule de cristal_ et je l'ai VU. »

« Aaaaahh ! Tu nous as vus, Ron et moi, coucher ensemble ! »

Parvati s'effondra de tout son long sur mon lit et enfouit la tête dans ses mains. « Mon dieu Hermione ! Si tu n'avais pas laissé tomber la divination en troisième année, tu saurais qu'on ne _voit_ pas vraiment les choses. Pas comme si tu regardais par la fenêtre ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est plus des signes et des indications de ce qui va se passer. »

Bien. Je le savais.

« Donc, ce que tu veux dire, c'est que tes "signes" indiquaient… »

« Toi et Ron prenant du bon temps », finit-elle pour moi.

« Génial, le fait que tu l'aies _vu_ et que tu ne l'aies pas vu me rassure énormément », dis-je très sarcastique.

Lavande sauta sur mon lit. « Donc ? Comment c'était ? C'était bien ? _IL_ était bien ? Combien mesure sa…baguette ? Je veux des détails ! »

Je fixai Lavande assez incrédule. « Tu ne serais pas un peu perverse des fois ? »

« Hermione ! » geignit-elle. « Nous t'avons aidé : tu nous le dois ! Allez. Juste un détail ! S'il te plaît ! »

Elle prit son air de chien battu, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

« Ce visage marche avec Dean ? »

Lavande sourit d'un air diabolique et échangea un regard avec Parvati. « Tu serais surprise de voir ce qui marche avec Dean. »

« Beurk ! Je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Les deux filles ignorèrent mon commentaire et attendirent patiemment que je leur donne un petit potin à se mettre sous la dent. A l'allure où ça allait, nous ne quitterions jamais ma chambre, et pour être franche, j'avais prévu la visite de Ron, donc Parvati et Lavande devaient absolument partir.

« Bien ! Juste un détail. » Elles s'approchèrent. « Nous l'avons fait deux fois. »

Cette fois, nous fûmes trois à pousser des cris perçants. Vous auriez dû voir ça : tous les trois sautant sur mon lit comme des cinglées, criant et rigolant. Finalement, nous tombâmes toutes sur le lit hors d'haleine et fatiguées par notre comportement enfantin. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de glousser.

« Ecoutez, n'en parlez à personne », glapis-je.

« T'inquiète pas », répliquèrent-t-elles, bien que je savais que Dean et Seamus le sauraient dans l'heure.

Une fois mon calme recouvré, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

« Merde ! » criai-je, droite comme un i. « Nous sommes en retard en Potions ! »

« Oh merde ! » s'écria Parvati.

Nous descendîmes à toute vitesse la tour Griffondor, nous courûmes dans les couloirs, jusqu'au donjon. C'est un miracle que Rusard ne nous aie pas attrapé. Nous aurions sûrement eu une punition. Comme c'était parti, nous en recevrons une de Rogue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous entrâmes dans la salle de Potions, hors d'haleine, cherchant notre souffle.

« Nous sommes désolées d'être en retard, Professeur ! » m'excusai-je, en sachant que c'était inutile.

« Bien, bien, bien. Notre préfète a enfin décidé de nous honorer de sa présence ! » dit-il, en plissant les yeux.

« Nous étions à l'infirmerie, Professeur », continua Lavande rapidement.

« Vraiment ? » Rogue n'en croyait pas un mot. Je ne l'en blâmais pas ; c'était un _mensonge_ après tout.

« Oui ! Hermione avait…euh…des problèmes…féminins, et Lavande et moi l'avons emmenée voir Mme Pomfresh ! » s'exclama Parvati.

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul, ne voulant pas d'autres détails sur des possibles "problèmes féminins". « Bien. Un point en moins par minute de retard pour chacune de vous. »

Aïe. Soixante points en moins pour Griffondor.

« Maintenant, asseyez-vous ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! » Ensuite le professeur Rogue ajouta, « oh, et Granger, essayez de ne plus avoir de "_problèmes féminins_" sur mes cours. »

« J'essaierai, monsieur. »

Rogue retourna à sa leçon, et nous nous sourîmes toutes les trois, pendant que Ron arquait un sourcil interrogateur.

Je le mettrai au courant de la plaisanterie plus tard.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! Snif ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de partager cette fic avec vous tous. Laissez-moi une petite review d'adieu… en attendant ma prochaine histoire, bien sûr. Gros bisous ! 


End file.
